Faked
by junothompson
Summary: Maria left Roswell hoping for the easy life but when the FBI, Manticore and the Familiars are all after her she starts to wish she was back in Roswell when life seemed simpler and much less dangerous.
1. Chapter 1

**TITLE:** Faked

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own anything you recognise… if I did I'd be busy with Jensen right now!

**SUMMERY:** (After Destiny) When Amy Deluca gets offered a job in Seattle, Maria jumps at the opportunity to have an alien free life. But when the aliens are replaced with transgenic how will the 'flaky' Maria cope with the truth about her father?

**AUTHORS NOTE:** I apologise to anyone that was in any way anticipating this. I write and then I get new idea's and have to change my story to fit them. I've decided to stick with what I had and give it to you. I spaced each line of speech to make it less of a chore to read. Please R&R since this is the first chapter you're reviews will help me decide whether to continue.

**CHAPTER 1 - Fortune does not change men, it unmasks them.**

Maria watched the road pass under the hood of her mothers rented van (that was barley filled with all their possessions) as they drove out of Roswell on North Main Street, otherwise known as US-285. Her sense of unease and despair easing with every few miles that separated her from Roswell. She couldn't understand why her mother wanted to _drive _to Seattle. It was almost one thousand seven hundred miles of monotonous road with a stopover at some cruddy motel half way there.

What lay ahead wasn't too much better either. Seattle (as with most of America) was nothing more than a shell of a city. It looked like one but when you got to the streets where that heart and soul should be… it was almost dead. Just barley getting by. Her mother had been given a job, well paid, with a house, a car (some sort of reinforced jeep) and was expected there soon. Maria had a new school, new faces and the search for a new job. The only plus she could think of was the absence of aliens. Yeah, she could think that, since there was no one there to stop her.

No surly Max, no creepy Tess, no goddess like demanding Isabel and no whiskey eyed Jack off Michael. It seemed ironic that it would be Isabel of all people (the girl who made her feel underdressed when she was in her best clothes and 'Izzy' in shorts) that Michael should be destined to be with. She couldn't cope. So Liz ran away to Florida and Maria was alone. Everyone thinking that since Michael and she weren't dating that it was O.K. but it wasn't. She loved him and destiny had done a little dance then stomped on her heart.

So nothing could have comforted her more than her mother coming to her rescue. Amy, her hippy mother dropped everything to be with her daughter, to comfort her. Now, they were moving away to a place where her mother would work nine to five and be a mother to Maria. For the first time in months she felt safe.

* * *

Maria thought about the two day journey as she put away her clothes her new bedrooms build in wardrobe. She had settled completely by the time they reached Oregon. Her mother had then asked her to sing and from there on the drive had been like a party, some time for her and her mother to bond. The room had already been painted the shade of green that leaves are when the sun shines through them and the rest of the room was full of little knick knacks that belong to her, giving the room made of glass and steal a heartbeat and warmth that the designers had probably never imagined it to have. Although they didn't expect a hippy peace activist and her essential oils sniffing daughter from Roswell to be living there either she'd expect. Maria shut her curtains and turned on a couple of lamps immediately making the room feel like home.

"Well need to do something about the newly painted house smell" her mother said from the door, " I was thinking some honeysuckle and Indian poppy for the main rooms and lavender for our bedrooms. Oh and this is for you. It was on my desk in the study".

Maria opened the envelope her mother handed her and found a typed letter and a credit card inside.

'_Maria DeLuca, _

_I apologise for uprooting you from you're life in Roswell but your mother is essential for the public relations department of my company. Hopefully the small amount of money on this credit card will make up for the change in your life and for the time it may take you to find a new job in this city._

_D Lydecker'_

"D Lydeker, who's he"? Maria handed her mother the letter.

"My new boss, I haven't met the man and I might never. His secretary says he travels a lot. Though, to put us up in this apartment, with a car, a great job etc., etc. He must be some guy. I'd like to meet him", Amy said with a wink.

"Eww, eww , eww and super eww. I wonder how much is on it"?

Amy smiled at her daughter having not seen her this peaceful in almost a year.

* * *

Almost a week after she had moved to Seattle Maria had a job interview and was getting tour around her new school.

"I believe your mothers employer is to be your benefactor".

"Yeah, he seems to be feeling guilty for moving us a couple of thousand miles".

"I see".

Maria looked at the man. Since the economic downfall the class divisions had become greater, people in small towns like Roswell weren't effected much but in the cities there were few who had gained and many who had lost. This man had obviously gained a lot from it and had a major superiority complex.

"Do you have a choir where I can sing. I get good grades, nothing spectacular but music is my forte"?

"I wouldn't have expected you to do fantastically in such a small town with such limited resources but yes we do have a choir. I hope you'll become one of our better students".

Maria watched as he walked off feeling offended. Roswell wasn't very small, since it had less of a class divide people were happier to work there than in the city and that man had no manners. It was plain to see he didn't like her but she had been accepted and now all she had to worry about was the uniform, plus plaid skirt.

* * *

"Did you accept her"?

"You haven't given me any choice in the matter Mr Lydecker".

"Dr Lydecker, you better make sure she stays her too. All that girl needs it the right training and she'll be perfect".

"Training? She's sixteen". Professor Montrose flinched as the barrel of a gin was pressed further into his neck.

"Don't be smart Professor, you wont live long that way. I know fine well how old my daughter is".

Brian DeLuca had been a cover but it had given Donald an ample opportunity. He could use his money as a front to have Amy and Maria close. He'd be the father Maria never had as long as they never had to meet.

* * *

Two hours later Maria was standing looking up at a bicycle sign.

"You going in or are you going to stare at the sign all day"? Maria looked at the scruffy man.

"I have a job interview… I'm just considering.."

"I'm Sketchy" he interrupted, "go in. I'm sure Normal will hire you as soon as look at you… you don't look like the illegal activates kind".

"Try me" Maria muttered thinking back to Roswell earning a quizzical look from Sketchy.

"Come on I'll show you to him".

"Don't come littering up my desk with your pubescent twaddle. If you want to talk about dates do it in your own time, not mine, bip bip bip".

"My ex is an alien…", Maria said to Normal's rant before she realised that she had even opened her mouth.

"Wha.., really".

"Shut up Calvin and get to work. Who are you".

"Maria DeLuca"

"Ah café girl, do you own a bike".

"Yeah".

"Can you ride it".

"Yeah".

"Your hired, go find a locker". Maria scowled at the man but walked over to the lockers anyway. She quickly spotted Sketchy talking with two women and some serious man candy.

"I am so obviously spending to much time with Amy".

"Who's Amy"? Asked Man Candy.

"Yeah is she single", asked Sketchy.

"She's my mum and she is single… a little old for you".

"If she looks anything like you, I don't care. Everyone this is Maria. Everyone say hi". One of the woman said hi and held out her hand the other just looked at her.

"Do I know you"? As Maria studied her she was positive she had met the slightly older woman.

"Nah. This is Max, she just has one of those faces. This is OC, she's a lesbian and_ I _am Alec". He held a hand to his chest, a move any body language expert would say added heart to the statement but Maria saw the wariness in his eyes.

"My boo is right, you are a smart Alec. There's no need to tell everyone in gay like it some big secret", OC said as she smacked him over the head, then walked off to Norman who was shooting her death glares and waving a cardboard tube.

"Ahm. Well I guess I better pick a locker before I start tomorrow. Which is free"? Max pointed to one which unlike the others had no spray paint or stickers, it was just bland. Maria pulled a pen from her bag and drew an almost good alien on the plain metal surface.

"To remind me of my old job".

"With your alien boyfriend".

"If you get any more excited you'll burst that vein in your head", Maria hit him with the end of the pen, "he wasn't an alien, though he might as well have been". Sketchy gave her a puppy look then picked up the parcel Normal was waving in his face.

"I hope your not developing a thing for Sketchy, I hear he doesn't wash". Man Candy aka Alec laughed at Max.

"No. Absolutely not. After my ex…" Maria was suddenly caught in the memory of Michaels eyes, intense and powerful so close to hers just before they kissed, "Jesus, I'd be better of never dating again". She said as she shook her head to clear the though.

"Many men here will think that's one serious loss", replied Max.. The two shared a smile that told Maria that given time (maybe a lot of time) they could be great friends.


	2. Chapter 2

**TITLE: **Faked

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own anything you recognise… not even Janice Rook!

**SUMMERY:** (After Destiny) When Amy Deluca gets offered a job in Seattle, Maria jumps at the opportunity to have an alien free life. But when the aliens are replaced with transgenic how will the 'flaky' Maria cope with the truth about her father?

**AUTHORS NOTE:** This chapter is set almost three months after the last. I've decided that the transgenic wont get outed, for a while at least. This is also set about the time of 'Dupes'. I'll try to keep Roswell story line going even through Maria is in Seattle. I'm trying to write these fast so I can post a chapter a week. Also I decided Maria was almost 18 because I thought her having a group of friends at 20 and above made there relationship a little odd.

**CHAPTER 2 - A change is as good as a rest.**

Maria had just finished her shift at Jam Pony and was now watching an eyes only broadcast along with all the other Jam Pony employees. Maria started at the screen. He had never said anything relevant to her and she was sure he wasn't about to, still these broadcasts were more interesting than anything she'd seen in a while. A chirpy nineteen eighties pop song began playing and another worker glared at Maria as she answered her phone.

"Hello".

"Maria it's Liz".

"Oh my… Liz what's wrong".

"Nothing, can't a friend call a friend". Maria felt relief pour over her as she walked away from the crowd and back to the lockers were she took a seat on a bench.

"Good, how's everything down there? You and Max".

"Fine, everything's fine. Max and I are working through things".

"O.k. so what's the real reason you called".

"This whole destiny thing… it's over Maria. They know they can't be together".

"That makes no difference to me Lizzy. Max wants to be with you, Michael can't be with me. He has his whole absence of human emotion thing going on".

"When can you come visit"?

"I'll see what I can swing when the holidays come by. I have to go Liz. I'll call you when I get home".

"Ok. Bye". Maria looked at her phone. I was awful to think but she didn't miss Liz as much as she thought she would.

"Who was that"? Maria looked up to see the guy who had glared at her.

"None of your business".

"It is if I say it is". Maria looked at him. There was something in his eyes. As he neared her Maria felt a sudden danger. His hand grabbed her arm and she went into auto pilot. Her foot connected with his groin and as he fell she kicked him again in the collar bone which broke with a resounding crack that Maria was sure everyone must have heard. The guy stood, the pain evident in his face but his eyes still held their dangerous appearance as he reached out for her again a hand grabbed him by the shoulder giving his broken collar bone a squeeze. The guy fell to his knee's in pain as Maria turned to face the owner of said hand who turned out to be Alec.

Another couple of employee's gathered around and manoeuvred him away to where Normal gave him a verbal lashing, fired him and told him never to come back again.

"So, where did café girl learn self defence", Alec asked.

"_Café girl _was taught it in school".

"When did fancy prep schools start teaching that"?

"When I joined apparently". OC looked quizzically at her.

"Boo, your schools weird".

"I think you need lessons", Alec looked at her, "Maria your almost eighteen and new to this city… your going to be in danger a lot at your age, especially when you don't really know your way around. You need to be able to look after yourself".

"Are you offering"?

"I guess I am".

"Well O.K. then". Sketchy didn't look happy as he and Alec walked off to go to there usual club and Maria was sure she heard Sketchy complain to Alec about making moves on his girl.

"Hey, Max and I will walk you home".

"You sure"?

Max smiled at her and nodded. The two of them had an odd sort of friendship. Maria and Max both had secrets that they weren't about to share and even though they were close the secrets kept them apart making Maria slightly surprised every time Max offered to help her with something.

* * *

Cindy and Max gasped when they saw the inside of her house. Maria felt slightly guilty knowing that they lived in a supposedly abandoned apartment block and that she lived in an apartment that had been worth almost two million when it was first built.

"Nothing in here's worth much, my moms a hippy. She finds nice things that are seriously cheep".

"What does your mom do"?

"She works in public relations for a medical company. They gave her this house and her car. They gave me a credit card".

"Boo I think you should work I public relations". Max grinned.

"If I could get this I would".

"Do you want something to eat, there's not much but my friend Liz sends up stuff from Roswell… there you can get a chicken as easily as you could before the pulse… not that she sends that. She did once but it got eaten on the way. We just got a thank you letter".

"Life sucks", Cindy nodded in agreement as she pulled some peanut butter out of the refrigerator.

"So what does she send".

"Mostly stuff that lasts a long time or some of the stuff that's made in the Crashdown, with there labels attached". Maria grinned at the thought of someone opening a box with a cake labelled alien blood pie on it like the one on the table, "She doesn't like to send so much, it tends to get stolen and sold off somewhere before it reaches here".

"So what was living in the alien obsessed town like"?

"About the same as living here I guess. Some things were a little easier to come by. It wasn't dangerous to be out after dark".

"Sounds kinda… neat. Most people want to go to Canada, when really they should go to Roswell".

"Not possible. Since 'Nowhere town' life is so rosy you have to come from there or have family living there to move. If you want to move there you better have a load of money, unless your already living there and moving away from home. Then 'the man' just gives you a house".

"Look I can see my dreams disappearing into the air". All three laughed.

"Who's home"?

"Mom your late".

"Got a call from Valenti". Maria saw the dreamy look in her mothers eyes as she mentioned the sheriff.

"How nice… your fantasising about him again".

"I am not. He was just a nice guy".

"A nice guy you get all blurry eyed about when you talk about him", Amy pulled a face at her, "Mom this is Max and Cindy from Jam Pony".

"Nice to meet you. Its nice to see your all having such a healthy meal". Maria nodded.

"I think I like your mother" Max grinned as she started eating some alien blood pie.

* * *

Michael Guerin was wearing a sieve on his head with red and yellow wires sprouting from each of its holes. His whiskey eyes were as defiant as they ever could have been.

"Damn it Maria. You and I will never work, I'm an alien and you're… well your just weak. You're a human. To fragile, I'm not going to leave you. I already left you. Deal with it". There was a shrill buzzing sound as the dial on the lie detector moved to the little 'T' signifying Michaels honesty.

"You were a little fun. Then a little irritating and now your becoming a stalker". The machine buzzed again and the dial once again moved to the 'T'.

"Maria if your not going to answer your phone, I will".

"Huh", Maria opened her eyes to see a pair of dark eyes boring in to hers, "Max"?

"Yep", she brunette said handing her a green phone. The memory of inviting OC and Max to stay became clearer in her mind as she answered the phone.

"Oh my God Maria you will never guess what happened. The pod squad have twins. Max's is dead. Isabel's is a bitch and Michaels is a total pervert and Tess's, Ava, well she's what you'd expect Tess to be because you know they are nice and she's not and for the twins it's the reverse. I think we got the wrong one".

"Liz you might have to say that again since you just woke me up and my grip on reality is a little strained".

"Max, Michael, Isabel and Tess were just one group. There is another in New York. But they are more like Zan, Rath, Ava and Vilandra". Maria shook her head to clear it and then gave the receiver a quizzical look.

"What happened"?

"Michael made a move on me… only he was dressed like a cheap punk. Turns out it was Rath. They told them what happened back home and they have to go meet some people to get there… well Max and Tess have to".

"You and Max? How's it going"?

"It's not and it can't".

"Why"?

"I can't tell you Maria. Look I have to go. I'm sorry". Liz hung up without a goodbye. Maria stared at the phone.

"You know staring it wont make her call you back", OC said as she pulled the phone from Maria's hand.

"Liz and I have never had secrets, ever. Why would she have one now"? Max had sat on the bed next to her and put her hand on her shoulder.

"So who were all those people"?

"They _were_ all our friends. But Tess came and spun them some yarn about how they all knew each other before they had been abandoned and that was how they were supposed to be. Now the friendship is just wrong". Maria groaned loudly and got off her bed and opened the curtain on one of her many windows. "Tess is like a virus. We weren't all really close but we were getting by just fine. Then she comes along it its ruined".

"Did she break you and Michael up".

"I wish, then I'd kick her ass. Michael _loves_ me too much to be with me. Apparently". OC laughed. There was a quiet noise and Max checked her pager.

"That's Alec. I have to go see a friend of mine but Alec wants me to drop you off at his on the way there". Maria nodded and walked to her wardrobe to get dressed.

* * *

Alec's home apparently had belonged to a friend of Max who had loved TV and junk food. The TV's and junk food were still there but now it was Alec's home. If the noody mags didn't tell you that, the little bits and pieces did. Alec seemed to be into everything.

"Are you finished staring"?

"You know if this place had the same paint job as mine… I'd be staying here not there".

"Trust me. I'd gladly trade". Maria nodded in acknowledgement.

"So your school is teaching you girls how to protect yourselves"?

"No my school is teaching _me_ how to protect myself. I think the school has it in for me. The professor says I can achieve so much more because I have potential".

Alec threw a punch at her which she caught with her fist. Alec looked awed.

"Your fast".

"So. Why did you do that"?

"To test your reflexes… which are apparently really good. Your better than I though. You just need practice so you wont fear the fight".

"How do you know"?

"I used to fight in the ring".

"That's pathetic and the fact you look so proud of it is even more pathetic". Alec grinned at her.

"So café girl when do you want to practice".

"When ever you want golden boy… if your not chicken".

* * *

Logan was looking at pictures on his computer.

"I've been trying to find Lydecker since his disappearance but if he's still on this continent, he's laying low. I did however find something more interesting". Max waved her hand to usher him on. "Manticore had a hand in another type of genetic modification. I seems they were using people as test subjects for growing harmless versions of diseases".

"That's disgusting. How"?

"The same way active immunisation works. They use a very small, almost harmless dose of a virus so the body develops antibodies. If the body ever comes into contact with the virus again it can defend its self. They did this at an embryonic level so infants were born as living cure to each disease. It was just a step up from that to your general blood type and illness immunity".

"I don't understand if they had these cures why didn't they use them"?

"They used them in you. Apparently they were paid a higher price not to release them to the public. There is a reference here to an experiment which created a prototype". He turned the screen to Max so she could read it.

'_Subject has yet to show any of the usual signs of pregnancy. Although she most defiantly is. The infant is due to be born in a two months and is already at a viable stage. The suggestion has been made that we remove the infant from the mother but it has been agreed that this child will be the test subject to see how a transgenic will function without the training given to others…_

… _the child has started to talk, I was trying to push her into learning more but her mother isn't having any of it…_

…_I have decided for the integrity of the experiment that I should remove myself from the child's life. I want to train her because I know she can do so much more but her mother doesn't understand. I will find some way in a few years to test her and see how she fairs.'_

"There is nothing more. I know there are other files. They are spoken about but I can't find them". Max just stared at the screen.

* * *

Maria and Alec had been sparring for about half an hour when Alec had swung a low kick under her feet and knocked her off balance sending her crashing to the mat that covered the floor. He quickly dropped himself so he had her pinned to the floor.

"I win", panted then wiped the sweat from his brow. Maria hit him on his sternum with the heal of her palm, throwing him off of her and on to the mat by her side then pinned him.

"I've never given up that easily" she replied breathlessly. Alec twisted her leg with his and managed to use it as leverage to get her off him then pinned her again. Maria shut her eyes and tried to catch her breath. Her skin was on fire and her muscled ached. She opened them to see Alec staring at her as he moved to kiss her.

At first there was no real pressure of his lips but as soon as she reacted the kiss deepened for all of five seconds before they jumped apart.

"That never happened", Alec said in almost a whisper.

"Nope never did", Maria hurriedly agreed in the same tone as she lifted her self off the floor.

"Well never talk about it again".

"Talk about what, nothing happened".

"Good".

"Good".

"Bye".

"Bye".

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**Its really hard trying to write something when you know its got a lot to go but thinking ahead to the action trying to get there faster because your excited. Hence, two chapters in one week. Since I've done this hard work… REVIEW!! **


	3. Chapter 3

**TITLE: **Faked

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own anything you recognise.

**SUMMERY:** (After Destiny) When Amy Deluca gets offered a job in Seattle, Maria jumps at the opportunity to have an alien free life. But when the aliens are replaced with transgenic how will the 'flaky' Maria cope with the truth about her father?

**AUTHORS NOTE:** Sorry this chapter took so long to post but my internet went down for a couple of days and this is a Christmas chapter and I don't feel Christmassy in July.

**CHAPTER 3 - At Christmas play and make good cheer, For Christmas comes but once a year.**

It was almost ten thirty in the evening and Maria was staring at the spot her mother said the tree was going to go.

"You have no idea how hard it was to find a tree".

"Obviously it was exceptionally hard since you haven't gotten one". It was less than a week until Christmas and Amy had left it to the very last second to try and find a tree. She, like Maria could have told her, didn't get one.

"Well, I did try. Baby since I couldn't get you a tree I made you one". Said 'tree' was made of twisted metal scraps and did look pretty good if Maria had to admit.

"Shall we decorate it then, or will we be staring for another hour and a half". Amy grinned and both women fell into a fit of giggles.

"Maybe after Christmas we can sell it for thousands as before the pulse modernistic art". Maria snorted with laughter and opened the box of ornaments they had brought from Roswell.

"Mum since it's only us I was wondering…".

"Mmm, out with it girl".

"Well OC and Sketchy are visiting their families and Logan has been ordered to see his. Can Max spend Christmas with us"?

"Well of course Maria but what about Alec, won't he be alone as well". Maria bit the inside of her cheek, since they had kissed Alec had said exactly three words to her, three words in as many weeks. "Maria. What happened"?

"We kmuffen", Maria whispered.

"You what"?

"I kissed Alec or technically he kissed me. It was an accident and really it wasn't anything but now he's not talking to me and it's awful". Amy shushed her daughters babbeling with a hand on her shoulder and a gentle smile.

"So, you have to act especially normal and make him see what he's missing. Just invite him and Max and well see how it goes".

Maria picked up a small alien shaped tree decoration and begum re-wiring it so it would hang on the _tree_ suddenly feeling sick to her stomach.

* * *

"I'm wishing on a star and wishing on rainbows that I see, so far away from home, so far away from me".

"Since when does Maria sing"?

"Since always… it what I _wanted_ to do".

"Wanted"?

"I get horrific stage fright".

"Lair". Maria was standing in front of her locker having been caught by Max and OC as they finished up there last working day before the holidays.

"Yeah boo Max is right, so tell us".

"I wanted to go to a music school, they said I wasn't good enough… hence the not wanting to do it anymore".

"Who said you weren't good enough 'cause I'll", Max made a fist that Alec almost walked into.

"Whatever it was I didn't do it. So don't hit me… I'm a fragile man. Honest". He held his hands up to his chest trying to sound sincere.

"There isn't an honest bone in you". Alec pouted and Max hit him over the head.

"I am so glad that I am finished for the holidays".

"Its alright for some, me, I'm going to get some extra mola".

"Ah Max, I have a favour to ask". Max looked sceptical. Probably since Maria had never asked her for anything.

"Ehh".

"Out with it girl… if I need time to prepare. I need time to prepare". Maria pressed her front teeth together.

"Doyouwanttospendchristmaswithmymumandme"?

"Wow. Thankfully I have extra special hearing and could decipher that. I don't know what to say".

"Yes would be good".

"Yeah, Ok. My first proper Christmas… cool". Maria smiled at her.

"Aww come on, now I wanna stay". Max patted OC on the back and said something about trying to act like a baby as the pair walked off. Maria pressed her forehead against her blue locker door.

"DeLuca". She sprang away from her locker, loosing the cool surface against her skin, feeling the paint come off with it. Alec made a sweeping motion about his forehead confirming her fears of having dirty sky blue paint flecks on her head. She tried to get them off causing Alec to laugh at her.

"Right then smart arse".

"What. Its funny".

"Have Christmas dinner with my mum, max and me". He looked stunned, almost slapped. "Hey if my kind offers are that offensive..".

"No, no wait". He grabbed her arm, "I'll do it".

"Make it sound like a chore". He smiled.

"I'll be there". He called as he walked out of Jam Pony.

"Wait, you don't know where I live". It was obvious that he hadn't heard. Maria groaned then bent her head to wipe off more paint chips only to stop when she heard Normal's voice.

"He probably stalks you. If your planning on procreating with that… I suggest you don't. Wont have you messing up my bronzed…".

"Gotta go boss", she shouted making a dash for the safety of the darkened Seattle, post pulse, knife filled streets and away from Normal's creepy Alec fantasies.

* * *

It was twelve o'clock on Christmas day and Maria was sitting in the lounge/ dinning room of with Max and Alec watching the television. She had been on the phone to Liz less than an hour before, Liz said that Max was going to heal some children in hospital for Christmas. Mighty nice of him. Maria noticed how no one ever mentioned Michael to her anymore.

She walked into the kitchen to find her mother staring into a pot of soup.

"Is there a reason for why your glaring that soup to death"?

"I should have invited Jim".

"Jim? Oh you mean Valenti. Ah, well there's always next year". Amy nodded in a agreement leaving Maria feel slightly disgusted.

"O.K. All this is ready", she waved her hand over the food, "I think we should do gifts first".

* * *

Amy and Maria had swapped most of there gifts earlier leaving just one each under the tree. Amy pulled out two identical gifts one in red and the other in green and handed to Max and one to Alec. After getting over their shock they opened them. Maria mouthed hippy to them when she saw the self-motivation books.

"I didn't know what to get you but there's some money in your cards so you can buy yourself something you want".

"We… we didn't".

"Its O.K. that you didn't get me something. Maria and I usually spend Christmas just the two of us and its nice to have other people here to share it". Amy handed Maria a gift that turned out to be a book as well, at least it was buy her favourite author. Maria handed Amy a loosely wrapped sheriff teddy.

"Your crush is gross but since he's in Roswell… I can deal". Maria gave Alec a book of classic piano music since he told her he could play. Maria handed Max a box.

"Maria… oh".

"I made it. You said Logan was taking you to dinner and I thought this would look great on you". Max held the black dress against her with obvious happiness shining in her eyes which she tried helplessly to disguise. Max and Alec got Maria some aromatherapy oils.

"You don't wanna know what I had to do to get those", Alec said smugly only to be elbowed by Max.

"Oh there is one left. Maria its for you". Maria took the gold wrapped box from her mother. Her name was written in a stylised script across the front of a card. Ignoring the card Maria opened the box and removed some tissue paper that was inside.

In the box was a cream coloured dress much like the one Maria had tried on when she was looking for something to buy Max (she hadn't found anything and had made a dress herself). Maria checked the label to see who had bought her the dress. Who ever had bought it had obviously seen her trying it on. As soon as she saw the label though Maria dropped the box and pushed it away with horror.

"Ria, what is it honey"? Alec lifted the label and read.

"To my darling baby, I'll always be watching out for you, Brian DeLuca".

"What, how did that get in here". Amy screamed in a rage.

"He's been watching me and he's been in this house. I can't believe it my own father is stalking me". Alec wrapped his arms around Maria as she began to cry. Amy quickly went to dispose of the gift.

* * *

**A/N:** I'm sorry this is so short but I don't like Christmas… I really hate it when people give me gifts. I feel like I don't deserve them, I'm happy to give them but not get them so Christmas always feels odd for me. I noticed something today when I was watching Roswell. If Liz developed powers from Max healing her and Kyle is also going to develop powers… doesn't that mean that all those cancer patients Max healed would also develop powers?

I hope to have Alec and Maria dating buy Alex's funeral so he can go to Roswell with her.

I also want to make it clear. Lydecker is Maria's father and she isn't totally human…

**Thanks to:**** cjsl8ne, candy soul, jean, Taylen-Swordbreaker, Kirstills, WolfRainSS, jules452, akka and Fashiongurl3118**


	4. Chapter 4

**TITLE: **Faked

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own anything you recognise.

**SUMMERY:**(After Destiny) When Amy Deluca gets offered a job in Seattle, Maria jumps at the opportunity to have an alien free life. But when the aliens are replaced with transgenic how will the 'flaky' Maria cope with the truth about her father?

**AUTHORS NOTE:** The response to this fic is great, makes me feel all glowy, lol. Considering I thought the last chapter was horrific, you guys are awesome saying nice things. I have to thank for there Roswell transcripts because I'd be stuck without them. I've decided to use the Roswell episode titles as chapter titles so you can see how it all relates.

**CHAPTER 4 - To Serve and Protect**

Alec was watching Maria. Not that it was unusual, he did it a lot. An awful lot._ Its not as if she wasn't worth watching, five foot seven, slightly muscled, full lips, green eyes. Yes she was most definitely worth looking at. _He moved away from her to get a soda from the vending machine. Just because he could justify looking at her to himself didn't mean he could do it to others. _Why are you staring at Maria? Because Maria is hot._ Max's hand slapping him across the head. _Why are you staring at Maria? Because I kissed her full (seriously pink) lips and I'll do it again if I'm given the opportunity. _He could imagine Sketchy telling him again that Maria was his girl… since he treated her like a sister he guessed that she wasn't really his girl. He grinned smugly since he considered himself the only candidate for Maria's affections. Now all he had to do was act like he wasn't interested.

"What prey tell are you looking so smug about"? Maria was watching him and suddenly he lost his tongue. Sadly Max decided to fill in for him.

"Alec scored some ass last night". _Not true, not true. Not at all true. Maria doesn't look happy._

"That bimbo with silicone boobs". Max nodded and Maria looked at her chest, "Look sweeties, we've lost another man to melons". Faintly he heard Max laugh but all he was thinking was _Maria talking to boobs._ Before he could make a fool of himself he went back to his locker and started getting ready to go home. He thanked his makers for his heightened hearing when he heard Maria ask Max if it was true and Max informed her that said Bimbo had found her way to OC's bed and not his. Maria came back to her locker with Max and OC following her close by. Sketchy came up behind her putting his hand on her shoulder making her jump at least three inches off the ground.

It wasn't just Alec who had noticed how nervous she was lately. Even Normal, who upon seeing that she was friends with Max et al decided he didn't like her, had asked the group to look after her because _'the girl looks like she's seen one of 'em mutants'. _Maria had made it perfectly clear that she didn't want her father disgussed. She had said that any father who had taken no interest in his daughters life for twelve years could only be coming back because he wanted something for himself. She had then stated that the matter was closed.

Alec shot Sketchy a glare and the man winced in apology. At the same time Max's pager went off (which was probably the reason for Max not pounding him, though he would be money on him getting done later - Max may pretend not to like Maria but it was all a front, trying to hide her catty like self). He snorted audibly at the thought, _Max, Cat, catty attitude. _Max looked at him and the look made him resent the snort more than Lydecker. He had always wondered how she did that.

"Anyone for a drink tonight", Sketchy asked. Since the pulse laws had been changed, no one really cared about safety and age and health it was all about the money you could make. Alec had to admit that since leaving Manticore he only thought about himself but that was to be expected. Give someone a structured life and when you remove it they can only go one of two ways. Indulgent or frightened. Alec had seen those transgenic that waited for Manticore and only wanted to live by the rules they once had. He had seen them fail miserably in the real world, it was only those like him who survived. _Except Joshua, he had a nice pad. I'd live there but I cant take Maria. _Once again she was the only thing he could think of. Pathetic. _Because Maria is hot. _

"Sorry, no can do. Got plans".

"I got a call to make"

"Me and my lickity bo got plans". Sketchy looked sad and made his way to the exit followed by Max and OC. Maria watched them go then turned to face him.

"What plans have you got pretty boy".

"You think I'm pretty? I'd go for handsome but…". Maria raised her eyebrows at him.

"W-H-A-T P-L-A-N-S D-O Y-O-U H-A-V-E T-O-N-I-G-H-T"? She asked drawing out every syllable.

"I'll be walking you home".

"I don't need…". Alec grabbed Maris by the elbow and started pulling her out of Jam Pony.

"Now back to my question. Do you think I'm handsome".

* * *

Max made her way to Logan's desk. As much as she loved the man, it was a pain to see him always sitting at his desk. The guy had enough money to live the life she wanted… she'd be living it as well if it wasn't for the virus. Just as they had become sure that a relationship was what they wanted along comes something that is designed to kill him and it comes from her.

He turned to face her before she even made any sign to show she was there. It was like he had sensed her.

"Business or pleasure", she asked sitting herself on the corner of his desk.

"Business actually". Had his heart gone cold to her since she had been infected? Was he scared to be near her? Her heart sunk at little when she realised that he had seen her reflection in the computer monitor.

Each time she was near him her heart broke a little more. It was like putting a glass of milk in front of someone dying of thirst knowing that they couldn't have it because they were lactose intolerant. It killed her to be so close without being able to touch him.

"What have you got"? _Not me… not what you want. _She was slightly startled at how nonchalant her voice had sounded.

"I've uncovered some more of Manticore's secret project. It seems as if this transgenic was designed for more than one purpose. Firstly, Max, do you remember when you gave me a blood transfusion"?

"Yeah, it didn't last". Of course she remembered… why wouldn't she.

"Transgenic blood is for transgenics. This prototype is meant to be as human as possible. If someone did any tests on there blood they wouldn't find anything. Max, it has to be activated".

"Activated". Max was horrified, they had this person waiting to be switched on.

"It… no she. She is carrying transgenic DNA but at the moment none of it is in her system… I'm not exactly sure how it works. That brings me to my second point. Each generation of transgenic were designed to be more powerful. Manticore's funders wre worried that these ever powerful soldiers would decide that they didn't need training or that they didn't want to be told what to do… so they started a program that would create transgenic police force so to speak. Transgenics meant to be faster and stronger than all the others. A way for the investors to protect there investments".

"But why raise her as if she wasn't transgenic. Why not train her"?

"She has the best of all manticore in her, remember Mia. They are trained to find out anything… she'd be first to know that she doen't have to do what she's told. They used a failsafe. Put her in the 'normal' world. Have her trained an a manner that wont draw attention, then switch her on when you know you'll hve full controll. She has a chip of sorts, she's… programmed to hunt out transgenic and bring them back for re-indoctrination".

"That's… I really don't know what to say, I knew they were low but making a person like that".

"They didn't make one… they made two. The other was raised in Manticore. To see how he would fair".

"And".

"His name is Angel, we went crazy. He's locked up and sedated". Logan brought up an image that clearly had come from a video camera. The man was built like Zack and had the same facial structure, though he was built a little more like the hulk. His hair was white blonde and his skin milky white… he looked like what you'd expect and angel to be. Yet even in his chemical induced slumber Max could feel that he was different. The muscle clenched in his jaw and his fist clenched.

"Crazy how".

"He was determined to find the other… he said her loyalty needed to be tested. He apparently destroyed the lab and declared her his mate. It seems Lydecker personally ordered that he be put into an artificial coma".

"Do you know her name"?

"No, she was only recorded as subject and most of her information has been cleared since Angel's rampage. It seems the only way of finding her is watch for her activation and wait for the destruction".

* * *

"Mom. Amy. Anybody"?

"Looks like no ones home". Maria was practising ignoring Alec. It was hard work. _Seriously hard_ but she was trying. She spotted a note from her mother by the phone.

Maria-

I'll be working late tonight. Jim called from Roswell this morning, almost made me late for work. He says Sean came to stay with him. Originally he planned to stay with us but Jim took him in for a while. He also says that your friends helped to solve a kidnaping. Liz should call you sometime with the details. Eat some of the pasta I made or it'll go off.

Love your mommy

Maria grinned at the note. Her mother never admitted to being a Mommy no matter how much of a hippy she was. Jim obviously had way to good an effect on her.

Maria felt her muscles stiffen as she felt Alec's body heat at her back.

"How long do we have, lover"?

"You and your imagination need to get a room". She groaned as she moved herself away from him. Which was hard considering he seemed to take up a lot of space in her large apartment.

"How about your room and you can join in".

"Never", Maria shoved a plate of tomato pasta at him.

"Don't make promises you can never keep".

"What makes you think your that alluring"?

"All the woman tell me so".

"If you were anymore a whore I'd ask you what you charge".

"For a lady like you I'm free".

"Oh, a cheap whore then" Alec grinned showing her a mouthful of pasta. "You are disgusting".

"Why do you want me then"?

"Who says I want you"?

"I can see it in your eyes, _café girl". _Maria was at him in a second.

"I hate being called café girl".

"Give me something else to call you then".

* * *

Lydecker slammed his fist against the panels of the van he was in.

"Sir you'll break the equipment". Lydecker raised his hand to hit the man then turned back to the monitor that was showing the entrance to Maria's apartment block.

"Why the hell is he not out yet".

"Maybe he's having something to eat sir". This time Lydeker hit the man.

"I've had enough. Those soldiers have ruined my plans before. They will not ruin this. If I get her on my side, she'll bring back the others and we'll have them fixed in no time. Activate her".

"But sir".

"If you don't want to be her next target", he said nodding to the female transgenic acting as his bodyguard, "I suggest you start the program". The man nodded and got the program ready for Lydeckers passwords. Lydecker noted the look of disappointment in the soldier for not being able to carry out his warning. He made a hand signal to her telling her that later he would allow her. No one questioned him.

He typed his three password in then sat back waiting for this A.W.O.L. soldier to be taught a lesson for getting to close to his daughter.

* * *

Alec decided then would be a good time to kiss her… she looked flustered when she was mad.

He grabbed her by the waist and kissed her, he felt smug when she kissed him back. It amused him how she seemed to be determined not to like him but she was sure to give in. Her muscles seemed to stiffen and he pulled away from her. Her green eyes were wide and even though it seemed like forever that he stared into them, milliseconds later she was doubled over screaming silently in pain and almost as fast as it started she stopped.

He moved away slightly. Something in the air seemed to have changed. She flicked her head back. Still hunched up on the floor she was now focused on him but not how he wanted her to be. She looked like the lioness that's found her prey. Alec suddenly felt fear like he hadn't known before… his instincts told him to run as he stood and made her way to him.

* * *

**A/N: This last part was supposed to happen later but I'm to inpatient and I know that so I added a little something that would keep the story going longer since I love having Maria be something other than Liz's ditsy friend. Since this chapter is late I'll be posting the next when It should be posted which is this coming Sunday and each subsequent (I feel more intelligent if I use words with more than two syllables) chapter will be posted on a Sunday.**

Thanks to:

_**El Neneo **_- I keep trying to rush Alec and Maria because I'm so into this story that writing is like bursting a dam and there is to much to type. I think they would make a good couple since they are both kinda goofy so they'd get along so much better with each other.

_**Taylen-Swordbreaker **_- I wish I could copy and paste your name since I'm convinced I'll spell it wrong, as I do almost everything else. Thank the Gods for spell check.

_**DramioneAdelle**_ - I felt the same way. Maria is such a good character but she keeps being forgotten… I'm a little sick of Liz and Alec fics, but only because I'm desperate for Maria to have some power.

_**candysoul **_- I write more because good reviews seriously stroke my ego and because I'm just as interested to see where this is going as others are. I plan things but as I'm writing the story seems to change, which is great because it always ends up better than what I planned.

_**Fashiongurl3188**_ - Since that crazy woman who took over Manticore is gone, Lydecker is back in the driver seat trying to get his 'kids' back although he is doing it undercover now since he knows what they are really capable of. Chicken I'd say.

_**Akka **_- I'm looking forward to the next chapter, I just can't seems to type fast enough. I'm also a little addicted to virtual villagers (which I also do not own). I'm five chapters from Roswell but like I said I'm inpatient so it will probably happen sooner.


	5. Chapter 5

**TITLE: **Faked

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own anything you recognise.

**SUMMERY:**(After Destiny) When Amy Deluca gets offered a job in Seattle, Maria jumps at the opportunity to have an alien free life. But when the aliens are replaced with transgenic how will the 'flaky' Maria cope with the truth about her father?

**AUTHORS NOTE:** Even though I don't like the way Dark Angel ended I thought I should at least include some of what happens in the episodes to this fic for the sake of continuity. I also missed out three Roswell episodes because they have a lot of M/M. I also apologise for my spelling but spell check is supposed to fix that, I'll try and be more careful.

**CHAPTER 5 - Viva Las Vegas**

Maria almost had Alec pinned to the wall when he managed to dive under her arm and aiming for the door but she grabbed his ankle mid dive and he landed on his face at her feet. She quickly kicked him in the ribs and the sound of breaking bones echoed through the apartment. She lifted him back up by his shirt and craned her arm back to punch him.

"Maria wait". Her fist halted in mid air and she looked at him quizzically.

"What are you doing… I think you've broken my ribs"._ And seriously, when the hell did you get so strong?_ Maria let him go and dropped her arms. She was looking around her home like she had never seen it before.

"Alec"?

"Yeah, that's me. Your human punching bag". The confusion on her face was as obvious as the purple and blue bruise blossoming across his side.

"What…where…"? She looked him in the eyes then all over, "What are you"?

* * *

Maria felt like the world had opened up to her. She could hear the people floors below her talking, she could feel the hum of the electricity passing through the building and she was fairly certain she could turn on her television from the other room. She knew someone, not the building owner had wired the place with cameras… none of which appeared to be in her home. She could feel Alec's heart beating like it was pushing the air away from him and hitting her.

She decided to focus on him since everything else was confusing her.

"Alec"? He was saying something about being a punch bag but she was paying more attention to how his body was reacting… definitely not like a persons should. He had just been beaten up and his body was relatively calm. His slightly increased heartbeat, which was slowing, betrayed his otherwise calm exterior. _How exactly do I know he's healing faster than he should be? He's not human that's for sure… smells human, not an alien. Wait… SMELLS? _

"What…where…"? She looked him in the eyes then all over, "What are you"?

"Human of course". Maria was worried, yet fascinated that she knew he was lying.

"Your lying". She moved forward so she was almost pressed against him, "tell me the truth".

"I'm a transgenic… it's kinda cool. I have cat DNA".

"Why wouldn't you tell me that"?

"Max said not to… though she told everyone else". Alec obviously had no idea why he was telling her anything but she was making him do it. Maria pulled back from him a little.

"Really"? Alec just stared at her, now that she wasn't making him tell her anything he was silent. Only for a minute or two… but it was Alec.

"How did you do that"?

"Do you think I know"?

"Not really, no. Are you alright"?

"No. I'm so confused". He flashed her a smile which faltered when it became clear he didn't know what to do next.

"Ehm…". He patted her shoulder.

"Your really comforting". She murmured sarcastically.

"I'd comfort you in a much batter way if you hadn't broken my ribs". He wiggled his eye brows at her but she was wondering when had she broken his ribs. _What, when._

"I really don't remember doing that". She lifted the edge of his shirt and gave a little gasp at what she saw.

"I am so sorry".

"Ah well, it seems to be the only physical contact I get from you".

"How often do I beat you up"?

"Hopefully not that often… I'd much rather be doing others stuff with you".

* * *

Max was still sitting on Logan's desk studying the files on the prototypes when Alec walked in followed by Maria. Max exited the program before Maria could pick up anything they might regret.

"We might have a problem".

"What"? Alec didn't answer Max, instead he watched Maria as she studied the computer then turned to face Logan, who had just came back into the room.

"Nice system you've got there. Is it a… your eyes only". Logan dropped a bowl he had in his hands, which Max caught. Maria pressed her fingers into her temples and let out a moan. She pushed herself up using his desk but before she could do anything Alec grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"Maria stop. This is the second time this has happened and the first time I got a beating".

"I apologised for that… not that I remember".

"She didn't even recognise me. It took her a couple of minutes to come to her senses".

"Do you remember what you did this time"?

"I didn't do anything".

"How come you remembered this time"?

"I was confused… I was getting information overload but there was this one thing I had to do… I cant remember but it was the only thing I had to focus on at first. It happened again, like I had to do something. Just without all the other stuff"?

"How do you know who I am"?

"Oh please. That's like Superman asking Louis how she didn't realise he was Clark Kent… only an idiot wouldn't know. Plus you do have this seriously cool computer".

"What sort of information"?

"Sound… electricity…". She stopped speaking because all her attention was focused on the monitor and the files on Manticore that were being brought up. Last was the picture of Angel.

"It was as though she was _activated_ Logan". Max looked at Maria's neck but saw nothing.

"I really don't think…".

"I know him". Maria was pointing at the screen.

"How"? Maria's eyebrows furrowed with concentration.

"He was at my birthday party… the day my dad left".

* * *

Alec watched Maria, her face was screwed up with concentration.

"No, he was with my father when he left… in the car he left in. He was really creepy as well. He stared at me", she waved her hand in front of her face, "but his eyes were completely blank… like woo hoo nothings happening up here".

"O.K. This may sound like a leap". Max stopped when she looked at Alec's ribs since he decided to take off his shirt to get a better look at the damage, "Or not. But lets just assume for now that Maria is 'the subject'".

"Huh"?

"What"?

"You wanted to know what we are Maria. Well sit down and listen. Alec, I and many more like us were created by Manticore as soldiers… the perfect soldiers. But we escaped. We don't know everything about ourselves, Logan here has been searching for stuff. He found out about a secret project to create transgenic that could 'police' the rest of us. Its programmed to bring all of us back to Manticore, whatever it takes and I assume that since it can be activated remotely, I can be programmed to do anything at anytime". Maria was just staring at her, possibly trying to get her head around the possibility of being 'made' rather than born.

"It would explain her being able to break Alec's ribs".

"Would you people stop going on about it, I said sorry…I just had to.. Oh my".

"What"? Alec moved to her side.

"I had to take you down… immobilise you. I couldn't think past that, like there was nothing else. I recognised you and I didn't want to hurt you but…"

"It's becoming quite compelling… I believe that Maria is this… I have no idea what to call it".

"Well if you are, we'll deal with it as it happens. Until you get a barcode though, we can assume your not completely activated".

"Barcode"?

"We are commodities. Manticore planned on selling us, that's what the barcodes are for and identification".

"I guess that means Joshua can meet you know". Alec said smiling to Maria, who was plainly in shock. Max jumped up from the wall she was leaning against.

"Joshua, I completely forgot I was supposed to help him with the fleas in his house. Alec can you take Maria home… and keep your hands to yourself". Alec smirked. Then again until his ribs were healed he might not be up to… _Ah who am I kidding, anytime Maria's offering I'm taking._ Max glared at him. _That woman has got to be psychic._

* * *

Joshua was in his basement scratching himself everywhere and holding a 'flea bomb'.

"Ahh! Damn fleas"! He held the can up so he could read the instructions, "Depress tab to activate and immediately leave area". He pressed the tab and the aerosol sprayed him in the face. He quickly dropped the can and ran upstairs to where Max was standing with a horribly irritated look on her face as she scratched her leg.

"Did you set it off"?

"Yeah".

"Okay. Let's do the other two and get out of here before these little buggers eat us alive".

"Yeah". Max handed Joshua a 'flea bomb' and then went into the kitchen with the second. She nodded to him and then they both set off the bombs and ram onto the porch.

"That was close".

"Yeah, thanks for bringing the… thanks for the bombs".

"Your gonna have to stay out here for a couple of hours".

"Yeah, stay out here with my little fella".

"Actually Joshua, I… I gotta bounce. I'm meeting Logan back at his place. We have a problem".

"Problem"?

"Yeah… we've found one of Manticore's secret projects".

"Secret"?

"The mutant police… Manticore wanted to make someone to stop us. It's staring to look like its Maria".

"Alec's Maria"? Max smiled. Alec kept talking to Joshua about Maria like she was the best thing since sliced bread. Joshua now had some seriously impressive idea's about who she was.

"Yeah. Manticore has the other prototype locked up tight locked up tight… is weird, if Angel went crazy why lock him up and not Maria, since they both are technically the same".

"Angel and kitten are not the same".

"Kitten, what.. You know about them"?

"Lydecker always called her kitten, not her name. Her name was a secret. The project was a secret. They said Angel saw kitten and knew who she was… she had to be his because no one else was like her. Lydecker was so mad. Locked him up. Not even with us. He was to dangerous".

"How did Lydecker know her real name"?

"Lydecker…he's…he's her father".

* * *

As Maria walked in the door the phone started to ring.

"Hello, DeLuca residence".

"Maria you've never answered a phone like that". Maria sat on the arm of a nearby sofa as Alec sat at the other side of the room and make a kiss face at her.

"Ah but today is a special occasion. For today alone, this is the MARIA DeLuca residence. Mums on a business trip".

"Did you know your mums in town".

"On a business meeting"?

"If Jim Valenti is part of a pharmaceutical company".

"Eww that is disgusting".

"So I have news".

"Me to but mine probably pails in comparison".

"You go first".

"I kissed a mutant". Alec's eyebrows shot up.

"How so"?

"He's good looking and has a brain. Not including Max because… we'll you know and Alex because he's like my brother what are the chances of me finding a guy like that"? Alec moved over to where Maria was sitting.

"Who's Michael"?

"Who's that"?

"The mutant", Maria used her legs to shove Alec away from her, "what's your news"?

"I went to Vegas"?

"What"?

"Michael wanted some bonding with Max but then the rest of us got invited".

"How was it"?

"Horrible at first but then we went to a club and Max and I danced… it was like before".

"Oh, Jim told mum that you all helped solve a kidnap".

"How much did he tell her"?

"Not much. Just that there had been a kidnap and that my friends had been involved in finding the woman. What happened"?

"Not much"?

"Liz, why aren't you telling me"?

"Its just… it's mostly about Michael".

"And you think I can't talk about him"?

"Well"?

"Liz, come on"!

"Look Maria I have to go. I have work". Maria sighed as Liz hung up on her. Their friendship was becoming weaker by the day but she knew that there was nothing she could do. Alec was back leaning over her.

"You said I was good looking".

"I might have kissed someone else".

"You better not have or I'll break his… wait who is Michael".

"My ex".

"Ex"?

"We dated but then we broke up because he 'loved' me to much… Idiot. Then I saw him kissing one of our friends. He said it was to see what would happen".

"You better not be jealous of her".

"You were jealous two minutes ago".

"But that was because someone else might have had you. Your not allowed to want someone else".

"Glad you think so".

"I know so. Its my new rule". Maria groaned and Alec lifted her from the sofa and kissed her putting his hand on her back to pull her closer.

"Oww"!

"Dammit, how come every time I kiss you something happens". Maria raised her eyebrows at him.

"Like you don't want something to happen. My back is burning".

"You don't seem to be in pain".

"Like sunburn you idiot… not like its on fire".

"I'll just check that for you".

"I should have guessed, any opportunity to lift my shirt". Alec winked at her. Then moved behind her.

"Its not like I know when I'll get to do it again". Maria heard him suck in a breath before he turned her to face him.

"I'm happy to tell you that you don't have sunburn…".

"But".

"But you are a secret manticore project". He ran his fingers over the spot on her back, "you have a barcode". Alec nearly jumped out of his skin when she kissed him.

"What was that for".

"I'm stressed".

"So if I get you stressed…".

"No, just this time". Alec shrugged and kissed her again.

**A/N: Only two reviews for this chapter ****L****. Mei sad, lol after that lame joke, I'm not. Thanks to DramioneAdelle and akka. Just editing this after posting, does anyone else have problems posting, half my chapter ends up in italica and its all underlined. Hopefully I've fixed it. If not I'm sorry.**


	6. Chapter 6

**TITLE: **Faked

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own anything you recognise.

**SUMMERY:**(After Destiny) When Amy Deluca gets offered a job in Seattle, Maria jumps at the opportunity to have an alien free life. But when the aliens are replaced with transgenic how will the 'flaky' Maria cope with the truth about her father?

**AUTHORS NOTE:** I WANT JENSEN!! Oh and some scenes in this (or a lot since we are in Seattle) are taken from Dark Angel.

**CHAPTER 6 - Heart of Mine/ Hello, Goodbye**

Alec sat up, his heart racing a mile a minute. He quickly looked around his surroundings then at himself._ Maria's sofa, Maria's apartment, no Maria, fully clothed. Damn._ Alec stood and walked to the kitchen, where he found Maria dressed in her school uniform.

"Nice skirt". _And it really is nice, nice and short. _Maria spun around and glared at him.

"Nice to see your up".

"I was having a good dream. Are you going to school"?

"I've been". _Been? What time is it? _Alec looked around the room for a clock, "It's almost six pm. Don't worry, I stopped by at Jam Pony and told them you'd been smashed in the ribs by a huge biker and some passers by insisted you go to hospital". She grinned as she patted him on the shoulder and sat on the sofa he had vacated.

"You went into Jam Pony in that skirt".

"Your jealous again".

"So. Did you go into Jam Pony in _that_ skirt"?

"Yeah and Sketchy told me never to do it again".

"Will you"? Maria turned around and faced him.

"Are you getting possessive or am I imagining it"?

"What? I am not being possessive".

"Of course your not". She turned back to the television.

"I am not".

"Alec. I didn't say you were, stop being childish and come watch cartoons". Alec dropped himself almost on Maria's lap.

"Why is your skirt so short? Don't snooty schools cover up there pupils"?

"My legs were hot so I shortened it". She showed him were the skirt had been rolled at the waist.

Alec sat back on her sofa and watched her fan herself with her hand.

"Maria its not hot".

"My skin feels like its burning". Alec sat upright finally realising what was happening. Maria hadn't noticed but he had to leave. Not that he wanted to.

"I have to go".

"Why"?

"I just do, I'll come back later. Just stay here ok".

"Promise you'll be back". Maria pouted at him. _Definitely not good. Maria never openly flirted with him. _

"Absolutely. If you leave though I wont see you when I get back. So stay". He got up and almost ran to the door. Once he was out of her sight though he did start running.

Alec had almost made it home when he was stopped by a gun pressed against his temple.

"Don't move, your under arrest".

* * *

Joshua laughed at the sensation of having his face licked, until he realised what was happening. He quickly hid his face and peered at the woman holding the guide dog through the crock of his arm.

"Are you hurt"?

"Uh...no, I--I'm not hurt".

"Billie's never done this before. She just pulled me off the sidewalk and up these steps". Joshua slowly lowered his arms as he realised the blind woman. He petted the dog who was still licking his hand and wagging her tail.

"Hi, Billie".

"Guess she just likes you". Joshua stood up and waved his hand in front of the woman's face just to be sure she couldn't see him.

"She helps you"?

"She leads me around. Makes sure I'm safe".

"Makes sure you don't bump into things". The woman laughed making Joshua laugh as well.

"I guess so". Joshua bent down and sniffed the dogs muzzle.

"Good Billie. Good Billie".

"I'm Annie. Annie Fisher. I live up the street".

"I'm Joshua. I'm, uh, from...not...here. Not here. I mean, I'm visiting".

"Oh, from where"?

"Manti-- ...uh...coro".

"Mantia Coro".

"In France".

"Your English is very good".

"Merci beaucoup".

"Well, we should probably be going. Come on Billie, come on". Joshua grinned and waved at the woman momentarily forgetting her blindness.

"It was nice meeting you, Joshua".

"It was nice meeting _you_, Annie"

* * *

"Here we are Mrs. Ryan. Bring 'em in".

Alec could hear the conversation from behind the one way glass as he stood in a police line up.

"That's him, he's the one". The other four men began to leave the room, Alec started following them but a police officer stopped him with a hand on his chest.

"Hey, I gotta be somewhere, pal. Can I go now"?

"You've been I.D.'d".

"For what"?

"For the murder of Timothy Ryan".

* * *

"Alec! Any of you reprobates seen Alec"? Max looked around, obviously everyone had better things to do than listen to Normal.

"There, doesn't call, thinks only of himself, always hurts the one…", Normal grabbed Sketchy's arm receiving a disgusted look in the process. "Hey, you--crustacean--you seen Golden Boy?

"No".

"Let's go, people. Mission bells are ringing. Let's go. Hear it? Bip, bip, bip"!

"Logan kept asking where you were. I didn't know what to say".

"It's okay. It's not your problem". Max's pager started bleeping.

"Is that him".

"Yeah".

"If you're serious about this, you owe the man an explanation". Max nodded slightly and made her way to the phone booth.

"Hi, stranger".

"Hi".

"You missed it. I wandered all over the hospital looking for you with the back of my gown open".

"Yeah. Uh, sorry about that. Listen--".

"I'm feeling pretty good, actually. Must be all that transgenic blood".

"We need to talk".

"And, you know, I pulled out an old board I had lying around, and put up all the doodlings I made at the bar the other night. It's kind of my, uh, wide-screen version, you know"?

"Logan--".

"Don't, Max".

"I can't do this anymore".

"Look...I'm fine. Everything turned out okay".

"We got lucky again. I mean, how many miracles do you think we're going to get"?

"Do I get a vote? It is my life on the line".

"So, what, you end up dead and I get to spend the rest of my life knowing it was my fault?

I pass".

"I've been where you are, remember? Thinking it was all too hard. But I realized being away from you was worse".

"I have to hang up now".

"Max..". Max slowly put the phone down and pressed her head against the cool metal of the phone booth. OC put her hand on her best friends shoulder.

* * *

Alec was being let by a burly police officer into a small room where Max was sitting looking severely pissed off.

"Whitney Mann, public defenders office. I'll be handling your case".

"Pleasure", he replied as the police officer shoved him into the seat opposite her.

"You need anything, I'm right outside. You've got ten minutes". Alec watched as the cop left the room before speaking.

"Max you've got to he-".

"Shut up. I came down here to bail your sorry ass out, 'cause I figured you got grabbed up off of one of your scams going sideways. But the officer just told me you killed somebody".

"I don't do it".

"You got I.D.'d. There is a perfect DNA match".

"Max, I'm telling you-".

"Don't tell me anything, all right? I'm sorry I let you out of Manticore. I'm sorry I inflicted you on the world. Screw exposure. I'm leaving you here for them to deal with".

"Max, I swear, I'm innocent".

"Tell that to the Judge. And, uh, give him my regards".

"You really think I could do it? You think I could murder someone in cold blood"?

"Yes, Alec. I think you could. Ever since you got out of Manticore all you do is think about yourself. Only recently since you've met Maria have you thought about someone else but then again getting into her pants will benefit you".

"I left Maria alone, that's thinking about her and not me".

"Alone where, Alec"?

"In her apartment. I was coming to find you when they arrested me. Max, she's in heat and I left her. I had the choice and I left. Hopefully she stayed there". Alec dropped his head into his hands. "Guy's teeth were pulled from his head, for God's sake. I couldn't do that". Max froze.

"Ben…".

"Come on, Max! You know, no matter what you think, there's no way it could've been me. That guy was killed over a year ago. I was at Manticore".

"Times up". Alec was about to ask for more time when Max hit the cop over the head with a chair and undid his handcuffs with the keys.

"Hey, Max, not that I'm complaining but… uh… why don't you think its me"?

"Shh".

"It was the teeth thing, I couldn't have done that. I can hardly stand going to the dentist".

"Shut up Alec".

"Was it the sincerity in my eyes, my pleading voice… seriously Max I'm curious".

"Shut up or I'll leave you here".

"Why are you taking this so personally Max"?

"Because it was Ben".

"Ben. My twin Ben"?

"Yeah, now move".

* * *

An hour later Max was outside Maria's front door. Maria answered it without Max having to knock.

"You know Alec is a liar. He said he'd be back and he wasn't".

"Alec was arrested".

"What"? Max followed Maris into the kitchen where she noticed several empty ice trays on the counter.

"Alec's twin from Manticore, Ben, he was crazy. It started of innocent enough, he thought there was an angel looking out for us, 'The Blue Lady', but soon it became obsession. He said she needed teeth to be happy, so we all gave her one but Ben wasn't happy so he needed to give her more. He killed eleven people to get teeth for her, people I.D. him by his barcode and Manticore came after him. He didn't want to go back but he couldn't escape so he asked me to end it".

"You killed him"?

"It was what he wanted".

"I'm not blaming you. I can understand how that could end up being your only option", Max frowned at her, "I know people, they have their secrets that re not mine to share", Max nodded, "But for them, what could happen to them, I know they would rather take death than that if it was the only other option". Maria wrapped her arms around Max.

"Alec was arrested for what Ben did. I got him out and Logan is fixing papers to clear Alec's name but I did attack the police officer and he'll remember". Maria grinned.

"I can fix that". Max sat down on a stool at the counter.

"I'll get Alec to come help you find him then".

"Where is Alec"?

"Hiding from you".

"Why"?

"Since we have animal DNA, we also have other animal traits. I left Manticore before I experienced any there but Alec has told me a little about what they found. I know the basics. The female transgenic go into heat".

"Eh"?

"Animals go into heat when they are ready to mate, males smell them and they breed and have babies".

"Ah… so that's why I…. No wait a minute. If I go into heat then I also have my other…".

"Since you've been activated I assume that those will stop… none of us ever had them".

"Thank the Gods for that, having both would be unfair". Max grinned at her.

"Alec told me that female's at manticore would be segregated when they showed signs of going into heat because the males would fight for her".

"Weird but logical. Eh, Max, do you think that transgenic might think of another as their mate"?

"Before breeding"?

"I guess that after breeding it would be logical but I mean before".

"I don't know. Why"?

"Alec is weirdly possessive of me. He can't even think about my ex without getting jealous and… I might be over reacting but".

"Alec is really fond of you. It's a quick turnaround from his old ways. Not that I've been to crash lately to observe them… well have to go to test him. Do you think of him as your mate"?

"No, I… um, I find him attractive. I don't know who wouldn't..".

"I don't but then I thought of his twin as my brother, OC does and she's a lesbian".

"See what I mean, we argue A LOT. I can't seem to resist him though. I hardly know him and if this was anyone else, any other situation. I would have never have gotten this far so soon".

"How far"?

"No need to be alarmed… my ex and I, we got a little hot and heavy but nothing more than kissing… I've almost slept with Alec".

"I wonder what would happen if you did…. Actually no I don't". The two women started laughing.

* * *

"Sorry about before".

"Its O.K. Max explained why you did what you did and thank you".

"For what"?

"Not taking advantage of me when you had the opportunity".

"You have no idea how hard that was. Its not that I didn't want to, I do but, that's not what I mean. The scent of a female in heat attracts males… its hard to ignore. If I hadn't noticed so soon…".

"I understand". Maria kissed him on the cheek. They were sitting on the sofa of the police officers house. Logan had gotten his address and they were waiting for him to finish his shit and come home.

Within twenty minutes the door was opened and the officer entered his living room. Maria approaches him silently.

"Hello officer".

"Who the hell are you"?

"It doesn't matter. Your going to forget me and someone I know".

* * *

"Did you see the look on his face? For a second he thought he'd hit the jackpot".

"Any guy looks at you like that again and I'll kill him". Alec and Maria had just gotten back to her apartment.

"Alec do you think I'm attractive"?

"Well..", he looked her up and down, "I… yeah".

"Well then, chances are your not the only one. So, as much as other men finding me attractive displeases you. Your going to have to learn to deal with it, its going to happen from time to time".

"Just so long as we agree your mine".

"In that case, if you see them looking at me, just smile and think how you have me and they don't". Alec wrapped his arm around her waist and kicked the door shut with the heal of his boot before leaning in to kiss Maria. A shrill ringing sound, the phone, made Maria leave him.

"This always happens when I'm getting somewhere".

"What makes you think you were getting somewhere boy", Maria laughed as she picked up the phone, "Hello, hey mum…what? No, I'm at the phone near the door. What… I'm on my way".

Alec listened as Maria's voice slowly quieted and lost all it happiness. She walked into the living room and even from where he was sitting he could see the tears building in her eyes. He rushed to her as she collapsed to the ground.

* * *

**A/N: Woah, 10 pages! I've decided that I don't want the transgenic 'coming out' because it seriously limit's the number of things that they can do. Joshua will have a relationship with Annie because I love him and want him to be happy.**

**Thanks to miki, DramioneAdelle, candy soul and akka for reviewing. **

**On a side note, I've been having trouble logging in because of the image verification image not appearing on the log in page and then being told I cant log in because I've not put the right code in, grr. I managed to log in this time so I posted this early. If I don't post in time, don't worry. I love this story and wont stop writing it until its complete.**

**PLEASE, PLEASE review this. If I don't get reviews its hard to see how interested people are in this story so I go on a little downer thinking no one wants to read what I'm writing.**


	7. Chapter 7

**TITLE: **Faked

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own anything you recognise.

**SUMMERY:**Maria has been in Seattle for almost six months and is beginning what promises to be a hot and heavy relationship with Alec but what happens when Roswell comes back to haunt her.

**AUTHORS NOTE:**Sad chappie, Alex has been murdered by that freakin'… I knew she would spoil it all. Since there are two Max's in this Roswell Max will be called Maxwell. Thought are in italics and other peoples thoughts are in bold italics. Read on and you'll understand.

**CHAPTER 7 - Cry Your Name**

Maria was resting her forehead against the window pane of Logan's car. When Alec had informed him and Max of what had happened they both offered to go to Roswell with her and Alec. Max and Alec were sitting in the back while Logan (obviously driving) and Maria were in the front.

Maria had been crying silently for the past hour and Alec was relieved that she had finally started crying. Tears he could deal with but before that all she had done was stare into space.

"Are there really aliens in Roswell"? Maria smiled faintly at Logan.

"If you knew some of the people that live here".

"I'm sure its true of anywhere. You'd have to be a stupid alien to live in Roswell though".

"They hide where you'd least expect them. I'm fairly certain Normal has no idea Jam Pony is transgenic central". Logan laughed while Maria pulled out her mobile phone.

"Hey, Lizzie, I'll be there in ten minutes". Maria ended the call so she could direct Logan.

"This place is bigger than I thought it would be".

"Its just down this road here. That building with the big UFO".

"Like that won't draw attention". Maria had opened the door and leaped out before the jeep had even stopped moving. Running into the arms of a short brunette. Logan parked the jeep in front the café.

"So, introduce us". Liz spoke with a forced light-heartedness that showed the grief she was hiding.

"Uh, Logan and Max and this", Maria nipped Alec as he walked past her, "is the mutant". Liz laughed.

"True, definitely true".

* * *

After spending sometime with Liz (no one else was at the Crashdown since it was closed out of respect for Alex's family), Max, Logan, Alec and Maria had made there way to the hotel that they would be staying in as long as they were in town. Alec and Logan were sharing the room adjoining Max and Maria's.

"Max I have an idea". Max was sitting on her bed painting her toenails, something Maria believed she never usually did.

"Mmm hmm. I have no idea why Cindy says I should do this".

"About helping you and Logan". _That got her attention_. Max's head had snapped up fast enough to giver her whiplash.

"How"?

"I'm a human med lab. I can cure any illness, remember its part of my programming". Maria winced at the thought. Ever since she had first been 'activated', whoever had activated her kept trying and each time it's effects lessened, now all she got was a headache but she hadn't said anything for fear of worrying them.

"So, how would it work"?

"Mix some of his blood and yours, inject me with it and test me every twenty four hours until I no longer carry it and then administer some of my blood Logan. No way would I allow giving him anything unless I knew that there was absolutely no effect".

"It's a good idea".

"Talk to Logan about it. We can't do it in Roswell… or we could Liz has some lab but it would have to be in secret". Max nodded and walked to the door separating their room with Alec and Logan's. Maria watched the door to see Alec leave as Max entered.

"Hey there, lover".

"Not a chance in hell".

"Says your mouth but your body says different". Alec smirked at her.

"Alec your disgusting".

"So I'll just pretend like I cant smell it".

"Smell what"?

"Oh you don't know". He said smugly as he sat beside where she was lying on the bed.

"Stop being weird".

"O.K. If you were aroused I'd be able to smell it".

"Well I'm not".

"Not yet". Maria groaned and rolled onto her side only to have Alec pull her back.

"What"? Alec didn't answer, indeed he laid himself next to her and pulled her onto his chest.

"Go to sleep Maria".

* * *

Liz had called and asked Maria to bring Max, Logan and Alec to the Crashdown so they could be introduced to_ 'the pod squad'_. Alec had asked why they were called but Maria hadn't answered. She didn't need to when he met them. Although they smelled human, there was a base smell they shared that wasn't natural, at least to people. Four of them smelt like that and he could pick up the faintest traces of it in two of them, Liz included.

Maria was sitting cross legged on the counter so naturally he decided to sit on a stool at her side. _All the better to flirt with her_. Max and Logan sat at a table that was two feet from him. He decided to look around as everyone else found a place to sit. The only difference from the day before was a photo, obviously recent, of Maria, Liz and a young man he could only assume was Alex. Maria looked worlds different. In the picture she was as lithe as she was now but without the faint trace of muscle she looked fragile. Her blond hair was straight and she had lost her puppy fat. He had to admit Maria had gotten a lot hotter since Seattle. Her beauty seemed a lot for natural and effortless and he knew that she had woken up that way in the morning.

"So, these are your friends from Seattle". One of the four non-humans said. Alec presumed they were aliens since they were in Roswell. Max had noticed as well.

"Yeah".

"Did they have to come"? The same 'alien' said. Maria didn't answer so he spoke for her.

"Maria was in no fit state to drive and Logan is the only one with a car. Since Maria knows Logan only through Max and I it's a lot more polite for us to come with her".

"You don't have a car"? This one, Alec thought, was Michael. He hadn't taken his eyes off Maria since he came in.

"We have motorbikes, it's hard getting around Seattle in a car and people tend to steal them. My motorbike stays in my lounge". Max., always defending her ninja, she treated it like a child.

"Anyway, I think we should introduce everyone, Maria".

"Max, Logan and Alec", she gestured to each of us in turn, "Maxwell, Isabel, Michael, Tess, Liz, Kyle and Jim". Alec had been correct about which was Michael. Maria was quiet again and finally Alec turned to look at her, she looked ill.

"Maria"?

"I have a headache". That got both Logan and Max's attention along with his, transgenic don't get sick. Maria must not have gotten sick with the _pod squad _either because they all seemed to take an unnatural interest in her then. Max, however was the one who reacted, rather than any of her friends from Roswell or Alec since Max had shot him a glare to make him stay where he was. Thankfully, the pod squad were seated on the other side of the room so couldn't hear their conversation.

"What's wrong"?

"I keep feeling like I did when I got activated and it had subdued to a simple headache but now, it's worse".

"It makes sense for them to keep trying and for you to be less and less effected but I can't think of why it would be worse".

"It's probably that bug that was going around Jam Pony", Alec said above their whispers, "you just need to spend some time in bed". He raised his eyebrow at Maria suggestively and Max looked like she was going to hurt him.

"I'll be fine. No bed rest for me". Alec pouted and this time Max did hit him. Liz handed Maria a glass of water.

"You never got sick before".

"Seattle is full of rain and sick people".

"All the better reason to stay in Roswell".

"I like Seattle Jim, oh and how's my mum"? Kyle made a chocking sound.

"They are disgusting, horrific. I saw them kiss yesterday".

"Oh, Kyle. I think its cute. You could end up being Maria's brother". Both pulled equally sickened faces at Tess as she spoke. Kyle drummed his fingers on the table and Maria's head snapped in his direction.

"Maria Valenti, ha". He snorted. Maria didn't react.

"I don't think so", Max said.

"Maybe she could be Maria McDowell". Logan supplied, finally getting Maria's attention. Max made a face at Logan.

"Not likely".

* * *

"Maybe she could be Maria McDowell", Logan supplied. _McDowell that's Alec's second name. He's more likely to bed me than marry me_. Max made a face at Logan.

"Not likely. _**More like Maria Lydecker**_". Maria winced as her headache flared.

"Huh"? She looked at Max.

"I said not likely".

"You didn't say anything else".

"Nope". Maria scratched her head in confusion. _**Kitten. Here kitty kitty. Where are you kitten? **_Maria bit back a cry as the pain of her headache increased to the sensation, she assumed, of someone beating her brains out. Alec noticed anyway.

"Maybe we should take Maria back to the hotel".

"Oh, O.K. but I have a favour to ask Maria".

"Yeah,Liz". Maria's voice was a horse whisper.

"Can you sing at Alex's funeral? His parents want you too since you were in his band for a while". The pair smiled fondly at the memory. Maria pushed herself off of the counter and wrapped her arms around her friends as she started to cry.

"Of course I will Lizzie".

* * *

"What was happening back there"? Max almost shouted as they arrived back in the hotel. Maria shushed her with her hand.

"I think I heard your thoughts".

"What"?

"I think I heard your thoughts, then I heard someone saying Kitten. Who's kitten"?

"Technically, your kitten. In your manticore files you are referred to as the subject but you were called kitten".

"And Lydecker"?

"Sit down Maria". Maria sat down on one of the beds.

"We found out that Brian DeLuca was an alias of Donald Lydecker. Lydecker is your father".

"He is also my mothers boss".

"What"?

"The guy who hired my mother, bought our apartment, the car and who gave me the credit card was Donald Lydecker".

"It does make sense". Max looked at Alec, completely confused.

"Think about it Max. He knows Seattle is full of transgenic. He has a daughter waiting to be activated and a complete loon locked up. He finds a way to get his daughter to Seattle, activates her and then when she doesn't do as she's told, keep trying. What if he's given up hope of me doing what I'm told and now he knows that to get me working…".

"She'll be re-indoctrinated but no ordinary transgenic could bring her in".

"You don't seriously believe he would send Angel after her"?

"Even if he didn't. Angel is out. Lydecker saw you at my apartment when I was activated".

"How the hell can we stop Angel"?

"You can't defeat crazy with logic".

"Maria, are you alright, I mean it's a lot to take in".

"I thought leaving Roswell would take me away from all of lifes weirdo's. I guess not. Its funny that I find out here though. Brian left me along time ago. He can be who he wants or do what he wants. He's not my father".

"Speaking of weirdo's. What's wrong with those four. I know they're not human".

"Who"?

"You know who Maria".

"Alec, she can't tell us. She said before its not her secret to tell. We, however, can guess. You said aliens hide where you least expect, we're in Roswell, they're not human. Hence, I think they are aliens".

"Who's an alien"? Logan, who couldn't smell them, asked.

"Maxwell, Michael, Isabel and Tess".

"You dated an alien"?

"I'm dating a transgenic".

"You are a transgenic".

"All the better to make me more special". Alec looked horrified, in an oddly comical way.

"I've second kissed an alien". Alec started furiously wiping his mouth.

"I take major offence to that. If your going to be that way I'll leave you for him". Alec stopped.

"No you wont". Maria laughed at him.

"So aliens, huh. Do they have any cool powers"?

"Maxwell, is king, he heals, Tess, the queen, she can make people do things with her mind, Isabelle, the princess, she can see peoples dreams and Michael, the soldier, is good at blowing things up".

"They are royalty"?

"They were"?

"What's wrong Maria"?

"I think Tess had something to do with Alex's death".

* * *

After the funeral everyone gathered at the Crashdown.

"Amy"? Alec made his way to Maria's mother who was wiping tears from her eyes.

"Oh, Alec have you been looking after my baby"? Alec felt Michael bristle at this. _Oh well, better rub it in._

"Of course, she is my girlfriend".

"You've finally seen the light". Alec smiled happily, I'd never marry her my ass.

"It had nothing to do with me, Maria was playing hard to get".

"She said you teaching her self defence".

"Not that she'll need it. The amount of friends she has, she'll never be on her own".

"Alec you and Max have been great for Maria. When we left Roswell she was like a shadow of my daughter and now", Amy looked at her daughter who was talking with Logan, "Now she's the woman I hoped she would be".

"Actually, I need to talk to you about Maria's father". Amy ushered him into the backroom.

"What about Brian"?

"Max has been trying to find her family with a private detective but instead the detective said Maria was being followed".

"What the hell"?

"She's being followed by her father".

"Why not just speak with her"?

"Its not that simple and this is definitely not the place".

"I'll come to the hotel".

"I'll let Maria know".

* * *

"Maria DeLuca sit down now"! Maria did as her mother told her. Max, Logan and Alec were in the other room but had agreed Amy needed to know about Manticore so she could be kept safe.

"Tell me now"!

"Manticore is a privately funded genetics lab that mixes animal and human DNA to create the perfect soldier. They also dabble in biological warfare and terrorism, technically whoever pays the most gets what they want. It's headed by Colonel Donald Michael Lydecker".

"My boss is a terrorist"?

"Pretty much. Donald Lydecker had tens, possibly hundreds, of aliases. One of them was Brian DeLuca". Amy looked physically sick.

"I was married to a terrorist".

"Mum, he knows where we live, we're not safe there".

"We'll come back to Roswell".

"He found us here. There is more", Amy nodded for Maria to go on, "The super soldiers, transgenic, were obviously going to be stronger than most people so Manticore's benefactors needed some insurance. Manticore created a project to make the transgenic of transgenic, to police them. There are two prototypes..".

"And your one of them", Maria stared at her mother, "your father wanted you to do so much. Expected so much. Knowing this it's obvious what you are".

"Max and Alec are transgenic as well. They know where we can go".

"Alec, get in here now". Maria watched him as he slunk into the room, how could a super human be frightened of her mother.

"How long have you known what Maria was"?

"Since she broke my ribs".

"What"?

"She was activated. Tried to bring us in but she remembered me and stopped. Not before braking a couple of my ribs" Amy stared at Maria.

"I keep saying I'm sorry about that".

"How does Logan know"?

"He saw Max's barcode and put two and two together".

"This is a lot to take in".

"That's why we told you before we go back to Seattle".

"So were will we stay"?

"With Joshua".

* * *

**A/N: **I wanted Alec and Maria to have a little _'alone time' _but there's always the next chapter, which would have been part of this chapter had I not waned to post this already. Also, everytime I upload a document it underlines everything, so if you've read it like that I apologise since its not supposed to be that way.

Thanks to Anon, Magzzmae18, DramioneAdelle, Taylen-Swordbreaker and akka for reviewing.


	8. Chapter 8

**TITLE: **Faked

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own anything you recognise.

**SUMMERY:**Maria has been in Seattle for almost six months and is beginning what promises to be a hot and heavy relationship with Alec but what happens when Roswell comes back to haunt her.

**AUTHORS NOTE: **I'm being pressured into writing my own novel. Makes me want to write ff all the more.

**CHAPTER 8 - Cry Your Name Cont. **(or the other half of the last chapter)

Alec woke up early the day after Alex's funeral. Max and Logan decided to stay in one room and leave Maria and he in the other but Maria was to tiered for anything he might have wanted to do so he spend the night watching her sleep on his chest. Having no idea when he fell asleep didn't matter since Manticore engineered them not to need much sleep. Maria obviously didn't have that ability yet.

Her long blond hair was tied in a loose bun at the base of her neck and she smelled like sweet soap.

"Morning". Alec smiled. She didn't even have morning breath. Her voice was softened by sleep.

"Morning". Alec raised himself a little to see the clock on the other side of the room. Seven o'clock. "What are you doing today"?

"Going swimming in a lake outside Roswell. Your coming with me".

"Really, I don't have any thing to wear". Maria smiled and rubbed her cheek on his bare chest.

"Wear me".

"You must still be asleep, either that or I am".

"Ever heard of skinny dipping"? Alec silently thanked whatever Gods there were that Roswell was hot enough for skinny dipping.

Maria was still half asleep when his phone rang waking her fully. Alec picked it up feeling building animosity to whoever it was who was calling him when he was with Maria.

"Hello… Normal"? Maria grinned at him as she got out of the bed and pulled off the t-shirt she was wearing (that happened to be all she was wearing, besides a pair of girl boxers) and headed for the bathroom. Alec suddenly hated Normal. "I'm at a funeral… not right now. It was yesterday. Of course with Maria, she's my girlfriend. I needed Max's friends car and he would only give me it as long as she could come… to make sure I wouldn't crash it. OK. We'll be back by the end of the week. Can I go back to sleep. Yeah you woke me up… eh what do you mean what am I wearing? I have to go, no seriously I'm not avoiding the question". Alec hung up and pulled the battery from his phone. Not in time to see Maria in the shower though because she came back into the room dressed. He stared at her bare legs.

"I love that you have to dress for the heat". Maria sat next to him on the bed.

"Liz invited us all to Dinner at the Crashdown. Free of course".

"Sounds great". Maria kissed him softly on the lips.

"Get washed you stink". Grinning Alec twisted and pulled Maria onto the bed pinning her beneath him.

"Do I really stink"? Maria nodded. Alec grinned wickedly and licked Maria's neck from her collar bone to the base of her ear causing her to giggle.

"You still stink".

"Hmm". Alec blew on her damp skin then nipped her earlobe, "Still"? Maria only managed a quiet 'mmm hmm'. Alec laughed and started to get up but Maria pulled him back for a searing kiss before pushing him off her.

"Get washed 494".

"Oh, I love it how you order me around".

* * *

Maria rang the buzzer for the Valenti household to be greeted by a sleepy looking Kyle.

"Come in. I'll wake them".

"Eww, they're sharing a bed". Kyle nodded, sharing her disgust, "Tell them I have Alec with me". Kyle disappeared into the back of the house as Tess walked into the room. Her hair and makeup were immaculate, making it clear she had used her powers.

"Morning Tess. Alex says hi and thank you". Tess scowled at her.

"For what"? Maria smiled and started drumming her fingers on the dresser top she was standing against.

"Remember Tess".

"What exactly are you saying". Maria moved to stand an inch from her.

"I don't have to say anything, you know what I mean. I know what you did and everyone else is going to find out and if they don't deal with you. I will, I promise you". Maria knew exactly what had happened to Alec, she could see it clear as day, playing in her mind. Tess killed him and there was no way she would get away with it as long as Maria was alive. Tess glared at her but Maria didn't react.

"'Ello Jimmy".

"Hello Maria, bit odd you calling me Jimmy".

"Not when you and mum… I'm so not going there. I need a favour".

"What is it".

"Can I get the jetta for the day".

"Sure". Maria took the keys off the hook they were on by the door and kissed her mother on the cheek.

"I'll see you at dinner tonight Tess".

* * *

Alec opened the door for Maria, even though she was driving, then got in the passenger side.

"What was that about"?

"Tess killed Alex. She mind warped his brain to mush then made it look like suicide to cover her ass".

"Are you sure"?

"I saw it as clear as I can see you. The second she walked in the room I saw it".

"Your abilities are developing fast. You read Max's thoughts yesterday and you ended up with a killer migraine and today…".

"Today rage helps me deal with it". Alec snorted.

"Is your rage going to stop us skinny dipping"? Maria laughed.

"Nope. I have nothing to worry about from Tess".

* * *

"Nice lake".

"How come you sound so sarcastic no matter what you say"?

"Why do you think Max called me 'Smart Alec'"?

"Max named you, was Alec the only option"?

"No she thought about _Dick_ as in head". Maria sounded it out.

"I prefer _Smart Alec _McDowell". Alec slowly advanced on her and Maria walked backwards away from him.

"Hmm, what do you think of Maria McDowell"?

"What do you think of Maria Lydecker"?

"Oh stick it to the man… or more technically, stick it to his daughter".

"Oh really". Alec grabbed her by the waist.

"Yeah really".

"You're a lot of mouth but I've not seen anything solid". Alec raised his eyebrows.

"I could show you…".

"I seriously didn't mean it like that, you perv"!

"Only when it applies to you".

* * *

The 'pod squad' stood a hill facing the lake. None of them were facing it.

"Maria came to Jim's just to threaten me today. She's obviously been listening to Liz's conspiracy theories. She said 'if you don't get out of Roswell, I'll find a way to force you out'. And by you I don't think she meant me alone. She really has changed since moving to Seattle".

"I don't think Maria would be like that".

"Oh, Iz. None of us have seen her in six months and she brings a group of strangers to Alex's funeral and she brought that guy with her so she could threaten me".

"Did anyone else see"? Tess gave Maxwell a pathetic look.

"No, everyone else was in bed. She threatened me and left". Isabel turned away not really believing whatever Tess was prattling on about. Alex had died and all everyone else seemed to be bothered about was Maria's new friends. She was beginning to suspect that aliens had something to do with him dying. She couldn't believe he would commit suicide not after telling her he loved her.

"Isn't that Maria"? The group turned to see Maria swimming in the lake, nude.

"Yeah it is, turned into a slut as well I see".

"I see she has the jetta", Isabel noted. Really threatening then leaving, considering she had to get the keys for it.

"She must have stole the keys".

"Tess, the jetta _is_ hers. She left it with Jim because she wouldn't be using it in Seattle. She can't steal it". Tess didn't look pleased.

"I'll talk to her at the Crashdown tonight, we have to meet and sort this mess out".

"Her boyfriend will probably beat you for even looking at her".

"Maxwell will talk to her with Michael with him then, O.K. Tess".

"Fine".

* * *

Alec dipped under the water then surfaced at Maria's side.

"You know your ass is really cute from under the water".

"We're being watched".

"By who"?

"The pod squad". Alec wrapped her in his arms having found a spot where he could stand and still have his head out of the water like Maria.

"I thought you said they wouldn't spoil our fun".

"With them watching"?

"Fine then". Before he could move away Maria kissed him then began to swim to the edge of the water.

"Wait Maria".

"Yeah"?

"You didn't answer me before".

"About what"?

"Maria McDowell". Maria looked confused.

"What do you mean"?

"What do you think"?

* * *

Alec was sitting at the table Liz had set up for everyone to sit at. He smirked when he remembered the look on Liz's face when Logan turned up on his wheels. He had been using his exoskeleton all week, the man brushed off her confusion by stating he had his good days and his bad. Logan and Max were talking quietly about an offer Maria had made to Max but he was listening to Liz and Maria. Anyone that didn't have super hearing or had been informed of a way they could do the horizontal tango wouldn't be able to hear.

"I think aliens were involved, but I can't prove anything".

"Tess did it".

"What"?

"I can't explain how I know but I confronted her then she went to Maxwell et all and made accusations of me saying I was going to the FBI. I'm sure tonight will be fun". _She cold hear them that far away? _

"Maria"?

"I promise you Liz, if Tess killed Alex…". Liz nodded. Maria sat next to Alec as the aliens entered.

"Maria did you see Jim this morning"?

"Of course, since I gave him the jetta its only fair I ask to use it". Isabel sent death glares at Tess.

"I knew you wouldn't just take it".

"Oh Isabel I have something for you". Maria pulled out a stone and wood beaded bracelet from her pocket, "It was Alex's. He gave it to me when I was moving away but since I have other things belonging to him I think you should have it. Its made from desert rocks and pieces of wood from an old guitar. He loved you. That's how I know it wasn't suicide, not for any other reason. You have no idea how long he wanted to be with you".

"Thank you". Isabel wiped her tears from her eyes and sat at Maria's side.

"Maria can I talk with you"?

"Yeah".

"In private".

"No".

"I asked Maria". Alec smirked at Maxwell.

"And I answered".

"Fine, Maria, did you threaten Tess"?

"I told Tess, if she is in anyway involved in Alex's I'd make her pay for it".

"Told you she's gone freaking psycho since moving to Seattle". Maria shrugged.

"Maxwell, if you had any inclination, that someone had hurt Isabel wouldn't you threaten them as well"? Max nodded slightly sheepishly.

"My point exactly. He was like my brother and now he's dead. If I find out who's involved in his…". Maria pressed her fingers to her temples and screamed in pain.

"Maria"! Alec grabbed her arm and turned her to face him. Her eyes were blank, like she didn't recognise him.

"Kitten", she murmured and he could have sworn he heard 494 before she collapsed into his arms.

"Tess"?

"That wasn't me".

"That wasn't you what", Max asked her. Inside Alec grinned, Maxine finally was showing she liked Maria.

"You'll have to mind warp them. Make them forget". Michael said.

"She'll have to go through me first". Maria was up, obviously not fully recovered from whatever had just happened to her and standing in front of Tess.

"It wasn't her anyway. It was Angel".

"How the hell"? Alec shook his head at Logan.

"All I heard was kitten, so…".

"Come on Tess mind warp me and see what happens. I'm dying for a reason to punch you".

"Maria, your being irrational. Them knowing our secret is dangerous enough. I cant believe you told them". Alec almost stood to go after Michael but back made the sign for him to stop. _How very commando of her._

"She told us nothing, your bodies may look human but that's about as far as the similarities go, since we're in Roswell we guessed aliens". Maria was staring down Tess.

"What's wrong Tess, is it not working"? Tess put her hand to her temple, brow furrowed in concentration. She looked up just as Maria's fist hit her face.

"Now Harding. Admit you killed Alex". Instead Tess hit her back with nowhere near the same effect as Maria's punch. Alec watched astounded as Maria instigated a cat fight, or a Lioness vs. a kitten fight. Maria moved away from her.

"What's wrong Maria. You finally admitting I didn't do anything"?

"No, Tess. There is just a much easier way for me to do this". Tess did not look happy. Maria walked up to her and whispered loud enough for only her to hear, "I want you to tell them the truth about what happened to Alex". Alec heard and he guessed Max had as well. Maria slumped back into Alec's lap looking exhausted.

"I mind warped him. I mind warped him so much there was nothing left of him. He needed to find the answers to help us get home, I had to. When he died I knew I'd be blamed to I made it look like suicide". Liz lashed out but was stopped by Maxwell.

"You're a murderer. You bitch, you invade our lives, destroyed our friendships and you kill one of us". Liz was screaming but collapsed on to the floor in tears.

"So what did he find out for you Tess? I hope it was worth his life".

"He found out how to work the granolith so we can go home". Maxwell was staring at the ground.

"Maxwell. As king… I believe her punishment is up to you".

"Why was it so important for us to go home now"? Tess stayed silent, "Answer. Me. Now" he shouted holding his hand out ready to attack her.

"Because Khivar asked me to".

"Then your punishment is to go back to him alone and have him deal with you". Maxwell and the other aliens led Tess away. Alec looked at Max and Logan who were as confused as he was and then to Maria's sleeping for in his lap.

"I guess dinners off".

"I am never going to get laid", Alec groaned.

"Alec MacDowell". Max looked ready to kill him.

"Like you didn't think we already had anyway".

"That's not the point". Liz stepped forward.

"I feel the need for an explanation".

"I know you do but what we know is not safe for you to know. Maria would kill us if we put you in danger". Liz nodded.

"I hoped that moving away would keep her out of danger, that's why I didn't tell her much about what was happening but it seems it didn't make a difference". Alec laughed.

"Maria is in no danger at all".

"But".

"But nothing Liz", Logan said, "Trust me, I know the people Maria knows and no way will anything ever happen to her".

"I think we should leave…". Alec lifted Maria and headed out to the jetta. Max stayed behind to talk to Liz.

"Maria's father is the one who brought Maria and her mother to Seattle. Maria goes to a private school and works with us. She's well looked after and well liked. The only thing she keeps saying about Roswell, is that its Tess's fault you and Max are not together and I'm sure she hopes you can get back together with him. I'll send her round when she wakes up so you two can talk".

"Thanks".

"For what".

"Making sure I'm still part of Maria's life".

"I doubt she's have it any other way".

* * *

Alec placed Maria on the bed and locked the doors and shut the windows before climbing under the covers.

"Alec"?

"Yeah"? He lifted his head to see Maria smiling at him.

"No one is watching us now".

* * *

**A/N: **I decided to post the rest of the chapter because I'm a nice person. I originally had Maria being controlled (sort of) by Angel during her fight with Tess but it detracted a little from the revelation of Alex's killing. I also realised I glossed over the groups reaction to what happened but so did the series. My excuse is Maria, Alec, Max and Logan have a lot more on there plate since they now have to deal with Angel coming after Maria. And finally before you start wondering about Michael, he and Alec will gat a change to hash it out over Maria.

Lastly, I as thinking I might need to up the rating of this fic. Opinions please!

P.S. I got asked if this is then end of this fic, I can promise you there will be more, really as long as I can think about Jensen Ackles shirtless ... (a while later)... I mean as long as I have idea's I'll keep this going.


	9. Chapter 9

**TITLE: **Faked

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own anything you recognise.

**SUMMERY:** Maria left Roswell hoping for the easy life but when the FBI, Manticore and the Familiars are all after her she starts to wish she was back in Roswell when life seemed simpler and much less dangerous.

**AUTHORS NOTE: **I didn't update when I said I would because I had 168 reads for two chapters and 4 reviews. It's figures like that, that make me feel your not interested. L

**CHAPTER 9 - Mighty Maria DeLuca/ Lydecker/ McDowell / Valenti**

Logan was glad for once that he needed a wheelchair. Max was now standing by the side of the road, since giving up sitting on the hood of his car because it got to hot, Alex was walking back and forth and Maria, looking utterly exhausted was laying on the dusty desert floor.

"Didn't you get this checked out before we passed five state lines"?

"You can get your car checked as much as you like but if your radiators gonna over heat in a desert… well no testing will stop that. Trust me. Helps coming anyway".

"You said that half an hour ago, Maria. Anyway, what's gotten you so whacked out. Better not be Alec".

"So what if it was"? The transgenic asked.

"'Cause if it was I'll beat your ass". Alec stepped away from Max, Logan nearly laughed.

"Quit it. I'm trying to sleep here".

"It's probable her metabolism, Max. Her body isn't used to needing so much energy", Logan looked at Maria who was lying with her arm over her eyes, "you'll need to eat more Maria".

"Mmm, donuts".

"No, I mean more energy rich foods, not quick sugar hits". Maria scowled at him.

"Spoil sport".

"Fine, be tiered forever". Maria sat up and looked down the road that they had drove along.

"I hear a car…sounds like Maxwell's jeep".

"Do they come in the desert much"?

"Where do you think the spaceship crashed"?

"Having an idiot moment there Logan", Alec asked only to be punched by Maria and Max as the jeep pulled up next to them.

"Going somewhere"? Logan looked at the man he had been introduced to as Maria's ex, Michael. He also noticed Alec stiffen and move in front of Maria.

"We're going back to Seattle".

"This way"?

"Obviously, Michael. It is the most direct way out of state". Michael and Maria scowled at each other for a couple of minutes until Maxwell groaned and turned to Logan.

"Having engine trouble"?

"The radiator's overheated".

"I can help with that". Maxwell busied himself sorting the car and talking with Logan.

* * *

_Why is Michael staring at me? He broke up with me. _Maria stopped glaring at Michael and turned to Alec who was also glaring at Michael. _Quit it!_

Alec's head snapped in her direction.

"What"? Maria raised an eyebrow, "Oh, that".

"Alec, phone".

"What"?

"Your phone is ringing". Alec pulled his mobile from his pocket and groaned loudly after he checked the caller ID.

"Normal. No, I'm not still in Roswell. Yes, I'm still in New Mexico. We are on our way back…". Maria motioned for Alec to hand her the phone, obediently he put in her hand and she mouthed good boy at him.

"Good afternoon, Reagan. I have some bad news, Alec, well, he's just not that into you. I'm sorry". Alec gave her a pained look at the same time as Michael spoke.

"Oh, your gay".

"I am not".

"Look Normal we're having a little car trouble but we're getting help. Who from? Oh the… FBI".

"We're not the FBI", Isabel said looking confused.

"Your not but they are. Normal, Alec will call you later".

"You know I wont right"? Alec said still glaring at Michael who was already in the jeep waiting on Maxwell and Isabel.

"Can you guys move"? Isabel hugged Maria before following Maxwell, who had nodded in her direction into the jeep.

"Be careful". Maria shouted as they started off back to Roswell. Maria turned to look at the black military style jeep heading directly for them.

* * *

The jeep reached them in a billow of sand and a man leaped out looking severally pissed.

"Why are you parked here"?

"It's not like its illegal", Alec snapped at the man before he could help himself. Maria elbowed him.

"The engine over heated so we decided to let it cool a little before we tried to find somewhere that would fix it", Logan said. Alec often wondered how Logan could speak like that, his voice seemed to cool the situation.

"Can I see some ID since your travelling out with a town"?

"Isn't that what the checkpoints are for"?

"Considering your parked between checkpoints I think this is perfectly reasonable". Logan handed the man his ID with a forced easy smile on his face that was almost noticeable as insincere.

"Logan Cale eh? As in 'Cale Enterprises'? Your family make the hover drones fly. Keeping this country safe". The guy grinned handing him back his drivers licence.

"I'm Maxine Guevara, of the Greenwich Guevara's". He nodded as he examined her identification. "This idiot is Alec McDowell", Max groaned as she snatched Alec's ID from the hand he was using to hold it slightly out of the agents reach. The man then looked Maria over.

"And you"?

"Maria DeLuca".

"DeLuca, eh? Do you want to come with me to the jeep".

"I have ID".

"I can see that I just need to check something". The man walked up to the jeep with his hand on Maria's arm and looked at something inside the drivers seat. Alec could feel his blood start to boil.

* * *

Maria watched as the man faced a monitor mounted in the centre of his dashboard. The little computer screen had a G.P.S. map of the road on it but the agent pressed a button on it and an image appeared with a small paragraph next to it and the title 'WANTED'. He pressed another button and the screen scrolled down through many other wanted people before the title changed to missing. Maria noticed she was at the top of the list and named as Maria Lydecker.

"Do you know Lydecker is a wanted man"?

"Which Lydecker, there's a lot of them"?

"Don't play dumb with me girl. This missing persons file was placed by Donald Lydecker. Now I want the truth. Where is Donald Lydecker"?

"I have no idea. I don't know him"?

"I wonder why he is looking for you. Your obviously not Manticore or else you'd be fighting me about now". Maria moved away from him a little.

"I said I don't know Donald Lydecker". The man grabbed her forearm and pulled her towards him.

"Don't even try and get away girlie. When White find out I have someone that Lydecker wants, I'll get promoted and we'll have him as putty in our hands". Maria yanked her arm but only managed to nip the skin in his vice like grip.

"Let me go now before I break you", she hissed.

"Like you scare me". Maria's body seemed to respond much better when it realised she was in danger. She placed her free hand on top of the one the agent was using to grip her arm and pressed down on his fingers. She could feel the bones in her forearm start to give from the force as the grip on her arm eased with the sound of breaking fingers. She his shock against him as she twisted his arm behind his body and slammed her elbow under his jaw casing his head to snap back and him to fall unconscious. She moved just as quickly to disable his jeep and all the equipment inside it rendering him 'silent' in the middle of the desert. Max and Alec reached her just seconds after she had the man unconscious and Max had 'procured' the small monitor from the dashboard and Alec had taken his identification before all three of them got back in Logan's people carrier.

"We really need to go". Logan, obviously used to getaways was already half a mile away from the jeep when Maria spoke.

"What the hell was that Maria"? Maria looked at Alec. The muscles around his jaw where white with the force he was suing to clench his teeth and anger seemed to radiate around him.

"Lydecker reported me missing. The 'FBI' agent was a Familiar and wanted to take me to White so they could lure Lydecker out of hiding with me".

"So no FBI then". Maria shook her head. Max turned to look at her from the passenger seat.

"Why don't we use his missing persons report to get to him then"?

* * *

Maria was sitting with her head resting on one of her fore arms in Joshua's dining room. The other still had a large visible bruise on it from the force she had used to break the Familiars fingers. She had yet to meet Joshua. Max had brought her to stay at Joshua's insistence but he had stayed in the basement. Her mother was still in Roswell. Apparently the need for a name change had caused her to accept a marriage proposal from Jim. Maria hadn't even been told he had proposed. She had called her mother to tell her Joshua's home was safe and she had told her that she was engaged. Kyle had also not been told of the proposal, as Maria had found out when she had demanded to speak to him. Her mother was already going by Amy Valenti or more precisely her full name Amelia Valenti. Maria was beginning to have an identity crisis. She was Maria DeLuca… but DeLuca was actually Lydecker and her mother was going to be Valenti and she was going to be Valenti's step daughter… and Alec had technically proposed to her, so she'd be Maria Lydecker Valenti McDowell or was that Maria DeLuca McDowell. Maria groaned and hit her head off the table at the same time Max cleared her throat.

"Wow". The look in Joshua's eyes told Maria that he hadn't expected awe to be her first reaction to him. He grinned widely at Max.

"I told you she'd like you big fella", Max said reassuringly rubbing his arm. He walked up to her and sniffed around her then turned to look at Alec who was leaning against a wall.

"She's yours". Alec looked confused but Joshua had already turned back to look at her, "Maria likes Joshua"? Maria felt a strange sense of wonder at meeting the first transgenic. Instead of answering she hugged him which seemed to eradicate his fears about her.

"Josh, what do you mean she's Alec's"?

"Mates". The dog man stated simply.

"Well that explains a lot", Maria stated getting another smile from Joshua. He looked around the room.

"Where is Annie".

"Since Lydecker is coming we decided to cover them and put them away so he wouldn't link her to us. It will keep her safe". He nodded looking sad.

"Joshua", Maria said, "can I meet Annie"?

"Really, you want to meet her"?

"Of course. If she's got you all worked up she must b wonderful".

"She is, she's beautiful, she's blind… door. Someone's coming". There was a swift knock and the door opened. Joshua certainly looked unhappy to see the man. Maria watched as her father and creator walked into the dimly lit room.

"Dad"? Only he didn't answer as Alec's fist hit him in the jaw and sent him, in an unconscious heap, to the floor.

* * *

**Thanks to my reviewers: m****agzzmae18, candy soul, akka**** and ****DramioneAdelle.**

**I know it's a short chapter but the next one will be long because I really want Maria to do some major ass kicking and remember if you have any questions don't hesitate to ask. I like being made to **_**think **_**about what I'm writing and not just let it flow like I usually do.**


	10. Chapter 10

**TITLE: **Faked

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own anything you recognise.

**SUMMERY:** Maria left Roswell hoping for the easy life but when the FBI, Manticore and the Familiars are all after her she starts to wish she was back in Roswell when life seemed simpler and much less dangerous.

**AUTHORS NOTE: **Sorry for such a short chapter but I'm sick in bed and I need to get better before I start college next week. I decided to post what I had written so you wouldn't hate me.

**CHAPTER 10 - Daddy's Girl Out in the Great Big World**

* * *

Maria was staring at her fathers unconscious form on the floor. He'd put on weight since she was six and lost a lot of hair. O.K. so he had abandoned her and lied to her but to have her father in front of her… Maria couldn't think straight so she decided to lash out.

"Alec! What the hell did you do that for"?

"He put you in so much danger", Alec let out a loud groan and thumped the wall leaving a fist shaped indentation.

"How the hell am I supposed to question an unconscious guy"?

"You can do that when he wakes up and after I'm done with him". Maria watched the man she loved… yeah she was certain she loved him, the fact that she was also in lust with him didn't change that.

"He's my dad". Alec stared at her obviously confused.

"Maria he abandoned you… he's Donald Lydecker".

"He's also Brian DeLuca, my father, the man that taught me piano and guitar". Alec's eye twitched. "I don't love him like my father, I'm just… I'm confused". Alec wrapped her in his arms and kissed the top of her head.

"I don't understand but I'll try". Maria nodded, "You play piano"?

"I'm a musician, I try to play every instrument". Alec stared at her for a few seconds then pulled away from her as Lydecker came to.

"What a way to great your father".

"Well thankfully your not my father", Alec snapped at the older man.

"I'm all you kids' father".

"Eww. Could you not imply he's my bother please when he isn't".

"Why would that be a problem"? Lydecker had managed to sit himself up against the front of the sofa and looked around the room. "Well, well you've set up a nice home here".

"Stop looking at me before I remove your eyes". Lydecker ignored Max and looked at Joshua.

"I guess you don't remember people you lock up…".

"He wasn't meant to be that way". Maria scoffed.

"None of us were _meant_ to be anything, we were created as soldiers by men who thought they were Gods. Look at where that's got you".

"Kitten can't you see how great you could become"?

"Any greatness I achieve would only be because I was made that way. My advantage is unfair".

"You were born that way".

"I was made that way"!

"Your better than them, my daughter". Maria hissed through her teeth.

"Since you came back in to my life posing as my mums boss I have had nothing but trouble… do you have any idea who is after me now". The man looked confused and shook his head.

"Well that shut him up", Max said smugly.

"Your missing persons report has put Maria at the top of the familiars most wanted list".

"I didn't mean for that to happen kitten".

"Your making her sick with your loving daddy façade". Maria stomach was churning, Lydecker was wrong, definitely not Brian. Now he had dropped the pretence she could see that Brain DeLuca was no more.

"Did you bring me here just to insult me"?

"I want you to tell me everything you know about Angel before he tries to kill me"?

"Angel"? Maria resisted the urge to hit him just as Alec had.

"You let him out". Lydecker stood but failed to look as dangerous in his position as he had obviously planned.

"I did not and neither did Manticore. There was only so long he could be contained. Just like you his body is capable of forming immunity to all toxins, diseases etc and he has almost complete cellular regeneration possibilities".

"That's impossible, there are no known cures for ALL diseases".

"All it takes is one cell in the body to be immune and then the rest can generate immunity".

"So your saying each cell in out body is different… like each person has different DNA our cells have different DNA"?

"Only minutely".

"That's … that's". Max stuttered not knowing what to say.

"People couldn't figure out how the mosquitoes that carry Malaria were able to become immune to all forms of pesticide that were used to eradicate them and the disease. They thought the disease was just to strong but they found out that if two mutant mosquitoes were immune they would be able to reproduce so fast as to build a new population of immune mosquitoes that would need a new form of pesticide. There are loads of cases where this has happened technically its survival of the fittest. In angel and I, however rather than happening in members of the population it happens on a cellular level. One cell survives the toxin or poison it passes on that immunity to the others. That's what your saying".

"Your rather intelligent".

"Activating my super mutant DNA will do that".

"Your correct however".

"Angel became immune to your seditives before you could come up with another and he managed to escape… well all I can say is your skills as a colonel is pretty crap".

"Don't insult me boy… I made you".

"And if you touch him I believe the other three transgenic in this room would destroy you". Lydecker spun around to face Maria.

"You'd pick him over me"?

"I already have". Maria knocked her 'father' unconscious. We can't let him go he might lead someone here.

"What are we going to do"?

"I think I have to kill Angel".

"Maria you can't just kill him and if you had to his cellular regeneration".

"If I decapitate him… what are the chances of him growing a new head"?

* * *

**Thanks to:**

**magzzmae18 - Thanks for the review**

**emza - Soon, so soon**

**akka - Thanks for the review**

**DramioneAdelle - Michael was glaring at her because he is hurt, only he can't show it. Maria has come back to Roswell with another man and he's got to be angry about it. The gang will be back in Roswell soon, Amy's getting married. I just need to heighten the danger and drama before I send them back or else there would be no reason for Maria to kick anyone's ass.**


	11. Chapter 11

**TITLE:**Faked

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own anything you recognise.

**SUMMERY:** Maria left Roswell hoping for the easy life but when the FBI, Manticore and the Familiars are all after her she starts to wish she was back in Roswell when life seemed simpler and much less dangerous.

**AUTHORS NOTE:**I'm an awful person for taking almost a year to update… I think. But I've been busy at my new job, which I love and I love the people from work. One day I was checking my email and saw a review and I remembered. I re-read faked and thought…I wrote this. I figured that since there was so much more to happen I should update.

Now just as with real life (what ever that is), some time has passed since the last chapter and we have some catching up to do and an important visit to Roswell to have so we better get started. Hope this doesn't disappoint.

* * *

**CHAPTER 10 – I wonder why I didn't know**

Maria felt gloriously weightless as she soaked in the tub. It wasn't something she got to do often since she was being stalked by a mutant freak but a girl has to look after herself. Her advanced hearing was muted by the water surrounding her. Life had almost gotten back to a semi normal state. Lydecker was insistent she stay at high school and Maria couldn't just let an opportunity like that go by but she was assured that everything she did was reported right back to her father. She was still going to work. They (Amy, Max and Alec) had decided that acting naturally was one way to keep Angel off her track, since what sane person wouldn't try to hide from him. _Me, obviously. I think I'm sane_. Maria saw a shift in the light to her left. Since she still couldn't stay underwater without her eyes open like Max she was submerged with her eyes shut only able to detect faint changes in light levels.

Sitting up and opening her eyes Maria saw Alec sitting at the edge of the tub watching her.

"Creep".

"Fiancé". Maria ran her fingers through her hair in an effort to stop the excess water from her tresses running down her face and into her eyes.

"Still a weirdo for watching me in the bath". He gave her an indignant look.

"I only just got in here". He handed her a towel.

"Do I have to get out already"? He nodded glumly but soon perked up as soon as Maria got out of the water.

"Alec likes naked Maria by the way". He wrapped the towel around her and held her close.

"Oh I'm sure you do". She kissed his jaw and smiled at him, "why do I have to get out the bath"?

"Max and Logan are here to discuss the arrangements for the wedding". He obviously meant Amy's wedding since their engagement wasn't common enough knowledge. In fact, it seemed only Logan and Max knew about it. Its brief mention was ignored by the pod squad and telling Amy was one hell of a no, no.

Maria quickly dressed in a pair of black jeans and matching black tank top and walked Joshua's living room. Joshua who was sitting closest to her entrance beamed at her.

"So what we doing"?

"Driving again actually". Max was looking at Logan wistfully. Logan's blood was currently in a Petri dish part way through the forty eight hours they were giving it to build immunity to the virus Max was carrying.

"So you'll get your results in Roswell"?

"Eww, I'm so not sleeping next to you two". Maria swung her arm out and swatted Alec in the stomach.

"Grow up".

"I'm not getting my hopes to high, in case it doesn't work". Maria saw the doubt flicker in Max's eyes and hugged her.

"Believe vim my blood", she said making a fist in the air.

"I would if you'd stop saying it with that accent". Alec and Logan shared a look.

"Oh. I want Josh to come as well". Joshua looked eager, like a puppy.

"How can he come? Someone might notice".

"I'll influence them. Oh and Cindy too. She needs a break".

-

Alec was frustrated. He was sitting in between Joshua and Cindy as they sung 100 bottles of beer. Maria was sitting directly in front of him, head tilted back and asleep. _Maria_, he thought. He was positive he saw her forehead twitch and she adjusted herself in the seat. The last twenty six times he had tried to get her attention he wasn't sure she heard but he was certain now. _Mar--._ Her head snapped around to look at him.

"Alec McDowell if you don't let me sleep I'm going to tie you up and hurt you and it won't be in any way you'll like. Got it"? He nodded sheepishly as all the eyes in the minivan turned to look at him.

"She's kidding about the tying up thing".

"No I'm not. Now can it".

"Why do I have to shut up? They're singing". He shifted a sceptical look at Joshua who growled in response.

"Because you're the only one I can't still hear if I'm asleep". She shut her eyes and her face furrowed in frustration. There mate bond mixed with her special gifts made for an interesting duo.

_So you're almost naked right… and you're wearing what's left of my t-shirt after I nearly ripped it off you…_

He saw her still, her face becoming a mask of complete indifference as she obviously heard his thoughts.

_Or you're dancing at that club I made Max dance in to get the fish people out of… yeah that's the one wearing a furry black bikini…_

Her bright green eyes were watching him now, carefully.

_Alec, the chances of your fantasies ever happening are slim to none. I have more class than that…. But if you want to think of something to think about…_

_Suddenly his mind was filled with the image of Maria, dressed in a pair of white trousers and a white t-shirt standing a few feet from himself. She wasn't the graceful beauty he knew, or the willowy teen he saw in pictures, she looked barely three and she was looking at the younger version of himself._

"_What's your name"?_

"_459". She giggled at him, soft and melodic._

"_I'm… kitten. Everybody calls me kitten. I like it when Josh does it"?_

"_Who"? _

"_He's the first like us… he's different to"._

"_Your talk pretty well for a three year old"._

"_You talk pretty stupid for a seven year old"._

"_I'm not seven"._

"_Ho old are you"?_

"_Older than you". She scowled at him then turned to face Lydecker who had just entered the room. He crouched down and levelled his face with hers._

"_What did he tell you"?_

"_Nothing. He's a stupid boy". Lydeker gave her a half smile._

"_I asked you to ask him who his commanding officer is"._

"_I don't want to". Alec saw the anger in Lydecker's face and felt a protective surge pass through him._

"_459 want to race? I can run really fast". He nodded and looked at Lydecker for confirmation. The man nodded and he took off after kitten._

"Why did he let us race". She grinned at him.

"I was faster… he liked that. I wonder why I didn't remember things like that before". Yeah Alec wondered that as well.

* * *

**A/N:** Ok so only a short chapter, but like I said its to catch up with some fluff obviously.

You know I refer to this story by a really stupid name because I know someone who reads it but doesn't know I write it.

**_Next week Roswell, a wedding, a secret, mad Michael, a deceleration and a fight._**


End file.
